Leo Black Black
by Agus y Moony
Summary: Bueno, el hijo de Sirius y Bellatrix. Harry rebelde y el encuentro...Feliz cumple Moony!
1. Default Chapter

**_Hola…espero que les guste esta idea, que no es muy original, pero me parece que hasta ahora no habia un hijo de ambos. Asi que bueno, espero sus comentarios. Y prometo no poner al chico MUY sexy. "No te prometo intentarlo, pero intentare intentarlo", como dice Bart. Nos vemos. _**

_**Se lo dedico a Joanne, que me inspiro con su maravilloso Black Mirror (leanlo; es mejor que Rowling) y a mi hermanita Moony que esta en la escuela, y es el primer fic que hago sin su visto bueno, jaja.**_

Capitulo I: Leo Black Black

Señora Lestrange…extrañaba sus besos…

¿Cómo se atreve a decirle eso a una dama como yo?

Bellatrix estiro los brazos como una serpiente para enrollarse en el cuello de su primo.

Sirius sonrió con picardía; bastaban unas palabras dulces para que la mortífaga mas

peligrosa del mundo cayera a sus pies.

La Mansión Black era el lugar en donde la recientemente casada Bellatrix se encontraba

a escondidas con el dueño de casa. Era un juego de ida y vuelta que ambos sabían como

terminaba…y eso era lo que les gustaba.

La joven le corrió unos mechones de la cara a su amante y le dio un profundo beso que

el muchacho no tardo en responder…

17 Años después, Harry Potter, despatarrado sobre la cama que poseía en la casa Nº 12

de Grimmauld Place escuchaba el timbre. No tenía permitido salir a atender, así que

siguió leyendo sus comics. Últimamente se había enganchado con esto de las revistitas

muggles, sobretodo con las que los protagonistas tenían los mismos problemas de

aceptación que él.

El timbre volvió a sonar, y con el, los gritos de la Sra. Black que no habían podido sacar

a pesar de todos los hechizos y esfuerzos físicos que habían hecho.

Su padrino no estaba en la casa; finalmente Dumbledore le había encargado una

pequeña misión al sur de Inglaterra, que le llevaría al animago un par de días.

Aunque Harry lo extrañaba -pasaban todo el día juntos- estaba tranquilo, Remus le hacia

compañía y las reuniones de la Orden del Fénix que se daban en la casa eran bastante

interesantes. No lo dejaban estar, pero hablaba con los integrantes cuando no estaban

trabando. Tonks trataba de divertirlo ya que era la mas joven, y Ron venía cuando

podía. A Hermione no querían llamarla hasta que faltara un poco menos para las clases.

Sus padres se habían enterado de algunas cosas de Voldemort y estaban realmente

preocupados.

El timbre seguía sonando. El joven Potter se preguntó que pasaría, quizás Remus estaba

ocupado. Bajó con cuidado las escaleras y se topó con Kreacher que también se había

acercado al escuchar la puerta.

¡Moony! –Llamó. Serían las 10 de la mañana, y estaba la casa desierta.

Nadie contestó. Sin asustarse Harry subió nuevamente a su habitación, corrió a la

ventana y miro hacia abajo tratando de divisar quien tocaba la puerta con tanta

insistencia.

No reconoció al visitante. Era un muchacho bastante parecido a él, aunque con el pelo

un poco mejor arreglado. Vestía con ropa muggle común y tenia una mochila colgada.

Harry pensó que se trataba de un vendedor, aunque enseguida deshecho la idea. Ningún

muggle podía ver la casa Nº 12, era una tontería.

El muchacho de abajo retrocedió unos pasos admirando la casa de lejos tratando de

discernir si había alguien adentro. Miró hacia ambos lados buscando una respuesta.

El ojiverde dejó de pensar y nuevamente bajo la escalera. A pesar de los retos que se

llevaría después abrió la puerta.

¿Si, -dijo al muchacho que se sorprendió que finalmente alguien le contestara.

El sol brillaba en Londres y el chico estaba todo transpirado.

¿Esta Sirius Black? –preguntó de forma bastante maleducada.

Sus ojos eran grises, parecidos a los de Sirius pero un poco más oscuros. Tenía el pelo

corto y medio parado con gel. Usaba una remera sin mangas y un jean ancho.

Harry lo miro con suspicacia. ¿Quién era y que quería con su padrino?

No, no esta. –contestó fastidiado, -¿Quién lo busca?

Leo Black Black…el hijo.

****

**_Bueno…muy tipico? Espero que no . Es un fic que me venia dando muchas vueltas por la cabeza ahora que estoy tan BellaSiriusada. Espero que les guste, y espero sobretodo que este fic lo lea, como dije antes, Joanne Diste, que es una GENIA en el tema. Besos a Malliane, otra autora muy inteligente que hace bastante que no escribe y a AnaCathy, a estas alturas, una amiga. Besos_**


	2. Algunas Explicaciones

**Holis dulces! Antes que nada, GRACIAS por los reviews! Son una alegria inmensa! Y en esta epoca que Racing empata me alegran el dia! **

**Antes de los Rr voy a explicar algo que me quedo pendiente del otro chapy: este fic se situa mas o menos despues del capitulo Visto e Imprevisto del libro 5. O sea, NO paso lo del fatidico departamento de Misterios, y Sirius y Bella no se ven desde…Azkaban (para una mejor idea de esto pueden darse una vuelta por el fic homonimo de Joanne Diste, jaja)No, XD, porque con todo lo que se dicen ahí tendria que haber salido el tema del baby, asi que bueno, imaginense ustedes, mas o menos hace 17 años, mas no ¬¬, jajaj. **

**Espero que se entienda, cualquier cosa ya saben, "estamos para ayudarle" como dice un supermercado de aca. **

**Ah! PERDONEN el formato, no se que cuerno le pasa a ff, no aparecen los guiones! asi queda horrible¿que puedo hacer?**

**GRACIAS de nuevo, y Muchos Besos!**

**Rubymoon: **Hey! Que linda sorpresa¿Es es primer Sirius/Bella que lees? Que orgullo! Espero que te guste este chapy, muchas gracias por el Rr y como siempre, por la energia y la buena onda! Un beso y un abrazo desde Argentina. Aguante fanfic y sus lazos latinos!

**AnaCathy: **"grandes, chicos…tarara", jajaj, me gusto mucho como empezaba tu reviews, en una Navidad, me parece, nos regalaron El Rey Leon en película y con Moony la vimos tantas, pero tantas veces que nos sabemos los dialogos de memoria. No es mucho, pero es un logro del que podemos presumir, jajaja. En fin, yendo al Rr, si, tenes razon, y por fin encontre la pagina de Store Weavers y vimos lo hermoso que habias escrito de nuestro fic, muchas gracias! Nos hiciste llorar . Si, como siempre AnaCathy firme junto al pueblo, no sabes lo lindo que es recibir un mensajito tuyo. El otro dia entraste al msn, pero pudimos saludarnos ¬¬, espero que se de la oportunidad. Huy, que largo esta contestación…, el fic, Siii! Exacto, Harry no se va a llevar muy bien con Leo¡celoso, celoso! Y lo de hijo de Bella (que, me causo mucha gracia la frase "el dia esta lluvioso") trate de explicarlo en este chapy. La otra duda tambien la explico, porque realmente tenia tantas ganas de subir el fic que me habia olvidado de ese detalle! El nombre lo cambie, espero que si resulte mejor, aunque tambien es obvio ¬¬, espero que te guste este chapy, y si, nos vemos! Gracias, mil gracias de nuevo!

PD: Perfectamente, me mato, me mato la frase!

**Atalanta de Tebas: **Gracias! Fue el primer review, cortito, pero concreto. Si, realmente fue un shock para Harry y eso es lo que trate de demostrar en este capitulo. Gracias de nuevo y besos!

**Capitulo II: Algunas explicaciones **

¿El hijo? –repitio Harry mirandolo con suspicacia y asombro.

El joven asintio con la cabeza sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

¿Y desde cuando tiene hijos Sirius¿y como se que sos vos¿y quien es tu mamá¿y donde

estuviste todo este tiempo?. –Harry no estaba dispuesto a confiar en este chico tan

prepotente.

Leo miro nuevamente hacia ambos lados, y con el brazo en que no tenia la mochila se tapo

el sol que le daba en la cara con la mano.

¿Podria pasar, por lo menos? El sol me esta matando y hace una bocha que vengo viajando.

(N/as: bocha, mucho)

Ahora si que el joven Potter se ofusco. ¿Quién se creia que era?

Para nene, calmate un poco, por mi podes ser el principe Williams, pero tratame bien.

El recien llegado se encogio de hombros.

¡Harry¡Si tu padrino se entera me mata!

Remus llego corriendo desde adentro de la casa y se coloco detrás del muchacho con la clara

intencion de llevarlo para adentro. Sus cabellos claros brillaron bajo el intenso sol de la

mañana.

Leo lo miro sin inmutarse.

¿Vos sos Sirius? –pregunto.

Lupin miro a Harry con interrogación.

Te explico adentro -contesto el joven Potter. Miro a Remus, si Leo mentia por lo menos

estaba él para defenderlo.

Mejor Pasemos -añadió

Leo entro a la casa mirando para todos lados pero aun con expresión inmutable. Sus ojos

recorrieron el lujo de antaño y volvieron a los verdes de Harry que lo miraba expectante.

Bueno, ahora si¿Quien sos?

Remus fruncio un poco el ceño esperando tambien una respuesta. ¿Quién era este chico que

Harry habia dejado entrar a la casa?.

Ante la mirada que le dirigió el hombre lobo, Leo estirando la mano le dijo:

Leo Black Black, hijo de Sirius y Bellatrix Black, encantado.

Lupin parpadeo sorprendido,

¿Qué!

Es hora de que nos ofrezcas una prueba. –murmuro Harry comenzando a impacientarse.

Estaban los tres parados en la mitad del pasillo, los dueños de casa asombrados e incredulos

y el "invitado" aburrido.

Bueno, -comenzo finalmente con expresión impenetrable, mirando a Potter y a Lupin

paulatinamente, -creci en un Hogar de chicos huerfanos…

Harry iba a preguntar algo pero Remus lo silencio con la mirada. Queria saber de una vez

quien era el joven.

Creci en un hogar de chicos, pero cada navidad desde hace casi 17 años me llegaba una

carta a mi buzón explicandome quien era, y que hacia ahí.

¿Cómo quien eras?

Claro, primero, las cartas estaban firmadas por "mamá", pero al poco tiempo cambiaron de

letra y pasaron a ser de un tal "Tio Severus".

Harry y Remus intercambiaron miradas atonitas. ¿Severus Snape¿Tio Severus?.

Como ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Leo prosiguió.

Por supuesto que cuando era chiquito no entendia nada, pero guarde las cartas, (tampoco

eran tantas), y cuando el Hogar a los 17 años nos da libertad de accion, decidi venir a buscar

a mi padre, y porque no, a mi mamá, que, -según el Tio Severus- dejo de escribirme por

problemas personales…

Lo primero que penso el joven Potter fue que Leo Black Black deliraba.

No puede ser…

Remus sin embargo miraba todo con un poco de tristeza.

Si hubo una mujer a la que tu padrino quiso, (amo, penso con un escalofrio Lupin, pero por

las dudas no lo dijo), Harry, fue a Bellatrix. –murmuro en un susurro apenas audible.

Harry no daba credito a lo que oia. ¿Bellatrix¿La misma Bellatrix Lestrange que habia

torturado a los padres de su amigo Neville¿La seguidora mas fiel de Voldemort?

¿Sirius queria a alguien asi?

Lupin suspiro, -Hay cosas que no entenderias Harry, y no soy yo el adecuado para

contartelas.

Potter nego con la cabeza, por poco se le caen las lagrimas de bronca, no entendia nada.

¿Sigo? –pregunto Leo que se habia quedado un poco fuera de plano mientras los demas

hablaban.

Harry y el profesor dejaron de "discutir" para seguir escuchando.

Aca tengo las cartas, y el DNI (n/as: documento de identidad ¬¬), por si no me creen...Si

quieren verlas… –Señalo la mochila con un gesto de la cabeza.

El joven Potter asintio fuertemente:

¡por supuesto que queremos verlas!

Llevaron al chico hasta la mesa de la cocina donde Kreacher hacia que limpiaba.

Leo abrio la mochila con lentitud exasperante y ademas de un monton de ropa saco una caja

de palitos de helado, claramente "made in casa".

Parecio notar la mirada de los otros y se ruborizo.

Aca estan, ordenadas por año. Si no entienden la letra me pueden preguntar, me las se de

memoria. –Agrego y se sento tranquilamente en una silla.

Lupin y Harry juntaron las cabezas para leer juntos.

_Querido Leo, antes que nada siento que debería explicarte el porque de tu nombre._

_Como seguramente ya sabrás, Leo es una importante constelación, y si hay algo que _

_caracteriza a esta familia es darle a sus hijos nombres de estrellas, es una tradición _

_antiquísima y no sería Black si la cortara con vos; pero eso no es todo, el león es el _

_símbolo de la casa de tu papá, y aunque te parezca algo tonto es muy importante para él ser _

_de Gryffindor. Eso es loprimero, tu hermoso nombre. Segundo, mi amor, yo, tu mamá, soy _

_la prima de tu papá. Si, aunque te resulte extraño, prima hermana, de juntarnos siempre. _

_Nuestros padres eran muy unidos, y creo que lo que primero surgio como una amistad _

_inevitable entre primos termino con un romance que ninguno de los dos pudo ocultar. ¿Qué _

_significo esto, que te tuve que entregar a un Hogar muggle, nuestras familias nunca lo _

_hubieran permitido, es mas, hubieran matado a tu papá, aunque te parezca que exagero, es _

_asi...Por eso, se que algun dia, cuando realmente ames a alguien entenderas el porque de _

_esta decisión que me dolio muchisimo y capaz, ojala, me perdones…(…), con el transcurso _

_del tiempo te ire explicando todo lo que debas saber…Te ama, y nunca te olvida, Mamá._

A pesar de que le parecia una falta de respeto Harry se hubiera echado a reir. ¿Bellatrix

"amando" a alguien, era una tonteria, una cosa absurda y le sonaba extremadamente falsa

¡y cursi¿Quién se animaria a nombrar cursi a la inescrupulosa señora Lestrange? Sin

embargo, las otras dos cartas que tambien tenian su nombre no ahorraban palabras de

ternura y cariño que correspondian a una madre amorosa.

Las cartas del "Tio Severus" eran tambien amables aunque se centraban en el tema de la

magia, que era, como se manifestaba, y las diferencias ideologicas entre sus padres.

Suponiendo que a esas alturas el chico ya era todo un adolescente "combativo".

Siendo Snape un supuesto mortifago, las cartas estaban escritas a pesar de eso, con bastante

imparcialidad.

Bueno¿y? –pregunto Leo despues de un largo rato de silencio en que Harry y Lupin leian.

Los anfitriones cruzaron una mirada incredula. Sobretodo Harry, que no podia sacarse la

idea de una Bellatrix torturando a los indefensos Alice y Frank.

Remus, sin embargo, sonriendo con melancolia estiro la mano hacia el joven Black y dijo:

Bienvenido a casa.


	3. ¿Celos?

**Ruby: **Jeje, gracias como siempre por la buena onda que le pones a los reviews, haces sentir orgulloso a cualquiera XD. Suficiente locura temporal, jajaja.

Bellatrix madre amorosa es cualquiera, pero es divertido imaginarla, aparte, dicen que la maternidad cambia a las personas, no? ¬¬, jajaja.

Como hicimos con AnaCathy en el fic de Star Wars nos gustaria que vos tambien nos digas en que historia queres aparecer ya que sos una seguidora fiel y es re lindo para nosotras eso. Remus…a mi no me gusta tanto, pero mi hermana lo ama, jaja. (Moony: mas que obvio, no?)Gracias por el mensaje tan lindo, saludos desde Lujan, (esta vez desde nuestra ciudad que vuelen hacia Costa Rica) Tus reviews estan re tuanis XD. Jeje (tengo un amigo alli y me encantan algunas palabras que usan XD, capaz haga que Remus diga alguna, en honor a ti ) Me alargue un monton! Bueno, nada mas. Chao!

**Atalanta de Tebas: **Hola, gracias por el Rr y por haber seguido la historia! Me causo gracia lo de paro cardiaco de Sirius, en el proximo chapy sabremos, jeje.

No, la vida de Leito fue dura, pero a él no le importo mucho, vamos a tratar de avanzar en los proximos chapys con su vida pasada (parece del karma XD). En fin, gracias y besos!

**Anita: **El chapy de Harry – Star Wars dedicado a vos y no has aparecido todavia! Buuuaa! Esperamos que solo sea que no tuviste tiempo, o ganas, pero que estas bien, nos estas preocupando. (Agus y Moony se miran tristes).

La comu de StoryWeavers, esta bien, nos vamos a unir, XD-

Bueno, la reaccion de Sirius viene en el chapy que sigue, todavía no la pensamos, pero creo que todos nos imaginamos algo tipo Oo, o mejor XX, jajaj.

Bellita…entro a Azkaban si era eso lo que nos preguntabas.

Lo de Remus, jajajaj, nos causo muchisima gracia y nos lo empezamos a imaginar haciendo cualquier cosa, en el baño, lavandose los dientes, la ropa, jajaja. En realidad no sabemos que podia estar haciendo, cada uno se imagina…jejeje. Bueno, fue muy gracioso, XDD. Gracias de nuevo y esperamos verte prontito y que estes bien. Besotes!

**Estrella Kaleido Star: **lindo nick ;-). Gracias por el mensaje, una lectora nueva! Gracias! Y el yaoi, si, que se yo, me gusta cualquier cosa, mientras este bien escrito. Realmente hay historias slash por ejemplo que son interesantes y algunas comunes que son cualquiera, como esta, jajaj. Asi que lo antes que pueda me dare una vuelta por tu historia. Por ultimo, no, Leo no fue a la escuela de magia, pero igual vamos a hablar de este tema mas adelante. Besos

**Adarae: A palabras necias oidos sordos.**

**Sara: **Hola compañera! Gracias por el Rr y por lo que decis en él . Prometo que esta vez voy a terminarla, jaja, voy a terminar una de las tantas! En fin, anda pensando en que historia nuestra te gustaria aparecer, ya que siempre nos acompañas. Besos y gracias!

_Los personajes bien hechos pertenecen a Rowling (Geniaaa!) y los malos a mi, jejej._

**Capitulo III: ¿Celos?**

**Ah! Viejos: padres, guita: plata **

Harry se quedó de piedra al oir a Remus, ¿estaba loco o que, ese chico era un perfecto

desconocido, ¿Qué era eso de "bienvenido a casa"?

Muchas gracias -dijo el joven de ojos grises soltando la mochila es el piso con toda

confianza.

No hay de que Leo, esta es tu casa –permitió Lupin, que ahora lo miraba con los ojos

mas tiernos del mundo.

Harry sintió como se ponia rojo del enojo, ese estupido ya se habia ganado a Remus.

El joven no esperó dos veces que se lo dijeran y sentado muy comodamente.

Waw , esto es una mansión –comentó Leo mirando a su alrededor –mis viejos si que

tenian guita eh.

Remus sonrió por la ocurrencia del chico mientras que a Harry le pareció una falta de

respeto.

Ehh, ¿porque no nos seguis contando acerca de tu vida? –preguntó acidamente Potter

Black lo miró por unos instantes, como evaluandolo.

Yo ya me presenté y les conté todo, y ustedes no me dijeron ni como se llamaban ni

porque estan en la casa de mi papá –respondió acentuando la ultima palabra cosa que a

Harry no le gustó para nada.

Uy, tenes razón –se disculpó el licantropo

Yo soy Remus Lupin, y soy uno de los mejores amigos de tu papá-explicó tendiendo la

mano que Leo estrechó sonriente.

Cuando el joven miró a Harry este mascullo su nombre a regañadientes

¿Y que sos de mi viejo? –se interesó el chico

El ahijado -respondió casi gritando Potter, el hecho de que ese pibe dijera con tanta

familiaridad que Sirius era el padre lo ponia loco, si alguien tenia derecho a ser el 'hijo'

de Sirius era él, no ese desconocido.

Leo le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de 'entendido' y se dispuso a seguir

averiguando cosas de su familia preguntandole a ese hombre que tan amablemente lo

trataba.

Cuando Harry no pudo soportarlo mas se fue corriendo a su cuarto tras las extrañas

miradas que Lupin y el huésped.

Una vez en su cama se puso a llorar, no tenía lógica que una persona desconocida

golpeara la puerta de una casa y asegurara ser el hijo del dueño de esta, ¿Quién haría

algo asi? Era descabellado. Quería bajar y gritarle en la cara que Sirius no estaba

interesado en tener mas hijos que él y que dejara de perder el tiempo, pero sabia que no

podia hacerlo, no podia privarle a ese chico la oportunidad de tener un padre como

Sirius, cuando el sabia como se sentía eso de estar solo, simplemente no tenia el valor

de privarle la felicidad a alguien solo porque temía quedar en un segundo plano cuando

su padrino se enterase de esto.

Se secó las lágrimas que aun mojaban sus mejillas y agarró el espejo que tenía en su

mesita de luz.

Sirius Black –llamó alto y claro.

Harry Potter –respondió su padrino imitando su vos seria a modo de broma.

¿Qué pasa bebe? –preguntó despues del chiste.

Nada Sir, yo solo quería verte –respondió el muchacho evitando mirar a Sirius a los

ojos ya que esta sabria que habia estado llorando.

¿Y por que ahora no lo haces? –volvió a preguntar el aludido sabiendo que algo mas

que eso le pasaba a su querido ahijadito

Harry lo miró con una media sonrisa

Es que te extraño mucho –se excusó

Ya lo sé mi amor, pero cada ves falta menos, en serio –trató de animarlo Sirius ya que

le partía el alma ver esos ojitos tan brillantes y tristes.

Es verdad –corroboró Harry un poco mas contento por el amor con que su padrino lo

trataba.

Te dejo tranquilo –se despidió pensando en que quizá estaba poniendo en problemas a

Sirius por entretenerlo tanto- Cuidate mucho.

Vos tambien, te amo –respondió este y antes de que su imagen desapareciera Harry

alcanzó a susurrarle un 'yo tambien'.

Bajó algo mas calmado a la cocina donde Remus le mostraba una viejas fotos a Leo, el

cual las miraba emocionado.

¿Puedo quedarme con estas?-le preguntó a Lupin señalando tres fotos; en la primera

estaba Sirius abrazando a su prima seductoramente, y de ves en cuando besandola, el la

segunda estaba solo posando cancheramente, parecia una foto artistica y no se movia,

Harry supuso que habia sido tomada por una camara muggle, y la ultima estaba

abrazando a su padre y de ves en cuando jugaban a empujarse de la foto y cosas por el

estilo.

Con las demas hace lo que quieras, pero esta es mia –declaró Harry friamente

Leo lo fulminó con la mirada y el joven Potter no se quedó atrás, esa foto se la habia

regalado Sirius antes de irse para que no lo extrañara, Harry no la había separado del

resto ya que tenia intencion de mirarlas todas y seleccionarse algunas mas.

No, es mia –contraatacó el joven Black –vos para que queres una foto de Sirius, si lo

tenes siempre.

Porque en esa esta con mi papá –explicó Harry enojandose de nuevo.

¿Y que tiene? A tu papá tambien lo tenes siempre egoísta –continuó Leo sin saber que

aquello iba a ser la gota que rebasaría el vaso.

El joven Potter se puso rojo de la rabia, y las manos le temblaban, se acercó hasta

quedar enfrente del chico y lo miró friamente

Black estaba algo impresionado y por no decir asustado

´No te metas y no hables de lo que no sabes –le dijo pausadamente Harry al chico,

tratando de controlarse y no estrangularlo alli mismo.

´Bueno, bajando los humitos –se atrevió a decir Leo, despues de todo nadie le daba

ordenes a el.

El joven Potter estaba fuera de si, encima que ya le molestaba de sobremanera ese

intruso, y quería robarle sus cosas… ¡lo trataba de egoísta!

Lo agarró del buzo que tenía puesto y lo paró para que quedaran a la misma altura, con

una fria voz le dijo:

¿La foto es mia entendiste?

Leo ya iba a protestar y decirle que lo soltara cuando una voz desconocida para él dijo:

¿Harry que pasa?

Sirius Black miraba extrañado como una version suya y de James se peleaban en su

cocina.

**Beno, nada mas. Queriamos aclarar que NO es slash entre Sirius y Harry ni nada por el estilo, se hablan asi cariñosamente porque se quieren mucho y porque en Argentina somos re carameleros, jaja. Besos y esperamos sus comentarios!**


	4. I love so much

**Hola dulces! Como va la vida? La nuestra genial, aunque este no sea precisamente el fic en el que le tengamos que hacer propaganda, vimos La Venganza de los Sith y XX, flasheamos mal, es la mejor película del mundo! Y mas allá de lo maravillosa que es la trama, demuestra que en cualquier galaxia y en cualquier tiempo, LO UNICO QUE APRENDERAS EN LA VIDA ES A AMAR, Y SER AMADO, como bien dice el genio de Touluse en Moulin Rouge. (Otra peli hermosa!) Así que bueno, enamórense y todo eso **

**Disculpen si Sirius tiene toques Anakinisticos (Hay mi vida! Pobrecito!) Sin mas, como siempre, gracias por los reviews que son geniales, (casi tan geniales como Episodio 3…casi…j aja ja).**

**Saiko: **Wenas! Nueva lectora! Asi que Tomoyo fan, eh? No es nuestro personaje preferido, pero no nos molesta. Gracias por el review y por lo lindo que decis. Lo del nombre Leo fue algo que nos costo bastante y nos gusto mucho que alguien se diera cuenta y le diera importancia . Sii, pobre Bellita, tiene sus rayes, pero bueno, como dijimos arriba, All you need is love!. Este chapy queda mas en suspenso aunque se aclaran un par de cosas. Gracias de nuevo, Besos!

**Rubymoon: **Aguante CCS! El otro dia leimos los comics y cuando vimos enseguida nos acordamos de vos! Esperemos que sea por eso, si no, mil perdones!. Gracias como siempre por el Rr y por lo que pones en él. Si, Harry celoso es como un poco de su propia medicina, no?. Aunque pobrecito, lo estamos haciendo sufrir mucho, pero bueno, sigue siendo el Rey, j aja. Te incluiremos en este, pero tenenos paciencia, si?. Cuando nos venga una buena idea para que aparezcas, ahí estaras XD.

Gracias por tantos halagos y tanta energia que nos llega desde Centroamérica . Besotes!

**Ginger: **Hola compatriota , pedimos perdon por el exceso de cariño, j aja. Gracias por el mensajito, besos!

**Anita: **Hola dulce! Gracias por lo de los argentinos, tenemos mucho defectos tambien, pero ser cariñosos es una de nuestras pocas virtudes . Hoy no pudimos estar mucho tiempo en el MSN, que mala suerte! Siempre que entras nos tenemos que ir, pero no importa, ya habra oportunidad!. Gracias como siempre por los comentarios, son muy importantes, creo que te habras dado cuenta de cómo extrañabamos tu Rr cuando no estabas. Si! Leito es muy parecido a Siri y vamos a tratar de que se note mas en los chapys por venir.

Quedaran como buenos amigos decis? Y si…para que vamos a negar que un Black y un Potter se tienen que llevar bien XD, pero va a costar, va a costar.

Si!Tu sugerencia fue muy bien recibida, y ya lo pensabamos hacer, por este chapy es tan largo, para que pronto puedan llegar las amigas . Se entendio perfectamente, un abrazo latino, nos leemos!

**Atalanta de Tebas: **Aguanten los Saint Seiya! (Perdon por leer tu profile XD) Si, saltan chispas de rabia y Harry sabra lo que es bueno, ja j aja., no, mentira, pobrecito. Si, aca viene Siriusin a calmar un poco el animo, aunque…Gracias por el mensajito y por las cosas lindas! Lo del slash lo aclaramos, perdon pero no, es que no nos da la cabeza! (Agus y Moony se chocan contra el monitor ). Un besote y gracias por seguir el fic, es really important para nosotras!. Bexos

**Estrela de Kaleido Star: **Hola again! El tema de la foto….Ups, creo que ya lo habiamos olvidado XD, es que, como van las cosas no hubo tiempo, pero si, ya veran que Leito es bueno (quizas no, muajajaja). Lo de Slash lo aclaramos abajo, perdon por la confucion, pero ninguno con ninguno ¬¬. Gracias por la buena onda y por seguir el fic! Besos

**_Importante leer – importante leer – importante leer – importante leer – importante lee_**

**Ah! Otra aclaracion, lamentamos desilusionar sus adorables mentecitas, pero NO ES SLASH, no es que estemos en contra, pero no sabemos como escribirlo, y realmente en esta historia no nos encaja. Nos gustaria leer uno hecho por ustedes con esta trama, porque no, pero no hecho por nosotras . Perdon si se nos paso la mano con el cariño, (y eso que todavía no habiamos visto la película, juas, juas). **

_Los personajes copados perteneces a JK y los malos a mi . El detalle de Sirius en Paris tiene influencia con el fic de Pekenyita: Always in my minds (Sorry!) ._

Capitulo 4: I love so much (en honor a Ani y Padme, XX Buuaaaaaaa!)

Harry soltó el cuello de Leo y salio corriendo para abrazar a su padrino que le respondió

el saludo un poco sorpresivamente.

Chiquito, ¿Cómo estas?¿que estabas haciendo? –le pregunto ni bien Harry se separo.

Remus y el menor de los Black miraban la situación sin saber que decir. Uno, porque

sabia lo que se venia, y el otro, tratando de decidir si ese era su padre o no.

Harry de repente cayó en la cuenta de quien había vuelto, y que había pasado unos

minutos atrás, miro a Leo con odio, y antes de que el muchacho pudiera decir algo,

volteo la cara hacia Sirius y le dijo:

Este chico dice que es tu hijo.

Sirius frunció el ceño sonriente:

¿que?Harry, sabes que no tengo ningún hijo.

Remus se adelanto antes de que Sirius siguiera arruinando su relación con Leo.

Padfoot, tenemos que hablar.

¡Moony, te extrañe, ¿Cómo va todo, no te traje nada, Paris es muy caro´, dijo todo de

un tirón mirando a Lupin sonriendo burlonamente.

Remus hizo un ruidito de fastidio, le molestaba que su amigo se tomara todo tan a la

ligera.

´Sirius, cortala –le ordeno seriamente. ´Este chico dice ser hijo tuyo y de Bellatrix.

Black mayor dejo de sonreir al escuchar el nombre de su prima y sus mejillas se tiñeron

violentamente de rojo.

´Pero todavía no… empezó Harry mirando con aprehensión a su padrino que recién

ahora miraba al desconocido fijamente.

´Comprobamos que es quien dice ser -interrumpió Lupin mirando a Harry con enojo.

Sirius pestañeo mirando por turnos a los tres integrantes de la habitación.

Finalmente Leo se acerco a su padre y le dijo con voz aburrida, la misma que había

estado usando todo este tiempo:

´Si viejo, te acostaste con tu primita…no te cuidaste…acá estoy.

Harry ahogo un suspiro de bronca al ver como ese nene malcriado trataba a su padrino.

El animago se sentó en la silla de golpe y murmuro:

´Eh….puede ser.

Leo sonrió con arrogancia mirando al joven Potter y resalto más que nunca el parecido

con sus padres.

Remus abrió sus tan particulares ojos al notarlo y Harry los suyos esmeraldas, pero sin

embargo no se iba a quedar con eso.

¿Cómo "puede ser"? Sirius, ¿Qué estas diciendo? Tu prima…Bellatrix…

Black miro a su ahijado con tristeza y sus ojos grises brillaron un poco:

Si Harry…yo, estaba enamorado de Bellatrix.

El muchacho negó con la cabeza, incapaz de creerlo:

Sirius –le volvió a decir, tratando de que reaccionara, tu PRIMA, una Slytherin, una

mortifaga…una asesina. Harry ya no sabía con que mas criticar a la mujer.

Leo se incorporo con claras intenciones de parar a Potter pero Remus lo sujeto de la

remera y lo sentó suavemente.

El confundido Gryffindor volvió a mirar a su padrino a los ojos, como esperando la

contra respuesta a lo que él había dicho.

Pero el adulto solo asintió, sus mejillas ahora estaban pálidas.

El aire de la habitación se cortaba con cuchillo.

De repente miro a su hijo y le pregunto seriamente:

¿Cómo te llamas?

Leo contesto el aludido estrechamente.

Los ojos del animago se llenaron de lágrimas.

Harry seguía en estado de shock, ¿acaso le estaban tomando el pelo?¿Que tenia que ver

Sirius con esa asesina, torturadora?

Alguien me puede explicar como puede ser esto, pregunto al aire, sin mirar a nadie en

particular.

Remus pareció darle la razón e hizo que los cuatro se sentaran.

Harry junto a su padrino que seguía pensando sin hablar o mirar a alguien y enfrente de

él, Leo con su habitual indiferencia y Lupin que parecía mas preocupado por lo que

venia ahora que por lo que acababa de pasar; Y porque no, también estaba sumamente

interesado en escuchar una historia tan intrigante.

´Bueno… -empezó el dueño de casa cuando no pudo obviar mas las miradas que le

lanzaban los otros.

Un sonoro ruido en la chimenea los hizo voltear.

Severus Snape tosía el humo que le producían las cenizas.

Harry se desplomo en la silla y miro hacia el descascarado techo pensando que si había

alguien que empeorara la situación era precisamente el Jefe de Slytherin.

Severus -saludo Remus, que era el único que no iba a hacer como si oyera llover con

la llegada de profesor de pociones.

Lupin, Potter, Black, X -contesto Snape a su modo habitual casi sin mirarlos.

Harry y Sirius ni se inmutaron, sin embargo Leo parándose y dirigiéndose al recién

llegado pregunto:

Severus…Snape?

El mismo

El joven sonrió y antes de que Snape pudiera evitarlo le dio un abrazo, un poco frío,

pero abrazo al fin.

En contra de lo que lo que Sirius, Remus y Harry pensaban, Severus abrazo con ternura

al chico.

´Leito, que sorpresa encontrarte acá!.

La cara del joven Potter era una pintura mas que un poema, miro a Remus buscando una

respuesta que se encogió de hombros y a su vez miro a Sirius que seguía igual, con la

mirada perdida.

´Novedades? pregunto Remus a Snape como para decir algo.

´Nah contesto Severus finalmente separándose de Leo ´ Aunque por lo visto ustedes si

tienen… -sonrió al joven Black y añadió:

¿te cortaste el pelo?

Leo se sorprendió con la familiaridad con la que su tio Sevy lo trataba, parecía como si

se vieran muy seguidos, como si realmente fuera su sobrino.

Eh…si respondió con voz queda

Los otros parecían estar pensando lo mismo que el joven Black, ya que miraban a

Snape anonadados, el cual se sentó con un largo suspiro sin dar ningún tipo de

explicación.

Nadie parecía dispuesto a comerse el orgullo y pedírselas, pero luego de unos minutos

de silencio la curiosidad venció al joven Potter y dijo al fin:

¿Se conocen?

Hay Potter, ¿Cuando te enseñaran modales, estas hablando con tu profesor, así que

con mas respeto dijo como toda respuesta Severus

Leo sonrió al ver como Harry de ruborizaba de humillación y bronca, por fin alguien

que estaba de su lado. Sirius por el contrario le echó a Snape un mirada fucilante, pero

aun sus pensamientos vagaban lejos de allí y no dijo nada.

Disculpe Profesor, quisiera saber, si no le es molestia, como es que usted y el señor

Leo se conocen tanto repuso Potter hablando con una fingida vos de respeto Ya que

creíamos que solo le enviaba cartas

El jefe de Sly miró a todos fijamente por momentos como evaluando la situación, al

parecer no solo Potter quería saberlo, ya que todos, hasta el mismísimo Leo lo miraban

con curiosidad. Decidió empezar la historia del comienzo, pero para eso, necesitaba una

explicación previa:

Solo Black puede empezar esta historia, si el nos cuenta como era que se divertía con

su primita, yo prometo seguir con lo que falta

Sirius miró con enojo a Snape, ¿como se le ocurría decir eso enfrente de su hijo y su

ahijado? Ya iba a comentar algo en contra del Sly cuando Harry lo interrumpió:

Buena idea dijo mirando a Snape, y luego dirigiendo la vista a su padrino casi ordenó

Dale Sirius, a todos nos gustaría saber

Éste, un poco dolido por las palabras de su ahijado, decidió que lo mejor iba ser hablar,

así que tomo un largo suspiro:

Está bien, voy a contarles dijo cansinamente

Todos, preparados para una larga historia, adoptaron una cómoda posición

**¿Y? ¿Que les pareció este chap?...¿Que?¿Como? Agus, creo que no querían que lo cortes justo acá…¿Te parece Moony, Si, creo que si; Bueno, entonces vamos a ser buenas y vamos a poner lo que sigue ¿Quieren? …cri cri… bah, vamos con la maldita historia…desagradecidas…Auch, digo, digo liindas lectoras…¬¬ & ¬¬.**

¿Hay tiempo para los pochoclos? se burló Snape, lo que hizo que Black le dirigiera

una mirada de odio.

Shhh le reprendió Lupin; y una vez que todos prestaban la absoluta atención Sirius

empezó:

**(Han pasado 72 años, pero aun recuerdo el olor a pintura fresca…nah, eso era Titanic, jeje, bueno, aca en serio viene la historia, ja) XD**

Bueno, se que suena cursi, pero todo empezó en una fiesta familiar, en una odiosa

fiesta familiar; Bella y yo estábamos aburridos, la fiesta ya llevaba horas y hacia rato

que los adultos hablaban de lo mal que Dumbledore dirigía el colegio y otros clásicos

Black. Siempre me había atraído mi prima, aunque solo para mirarla, ella era un año

mas grande que yo y tenia mucha popularidad como una _femme fatale _, así que nunca

me había atrevido a nada

Quien lo diría, el grandioso Sirius Black acobardado interrumpió Snape otra ves

burlón

Sirius omitió el comentario y prosiguió:

Bella me hizo un gesto un tanto..comprometedor y yo, que como ya dije estaba

aburrido

Y le tenias ganas

y le tenía ganas, le seguí la corriente; fuimos al cuarto, y bueno, como en esta

habitación todos tenemos mucha imaginación, ya se pueden imaginar el resto.

Sirius hizo un minuto de silencio, pero luego prosiguió:

Desde ese momento nada fue igual, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, y como luego me

confesó, ella no podía dejar de pensar en mi; a veces sentía culpa, era mi prima, era un

Black, era una Sly y tenía todos esos ideales que me parecían absurdos, pero era la

amante mas pasional de todas, y no solo sexualmente, ella era lo que cualquier hombre

desearía, y como yo no era la excepción me sometí abiertamente a sus encantos

Y que lo digas dijo esta vez Remus, y como si de un partido de tenis se tratase todas

las caras se fijaron en él, yo fui la primera persona en enterarme de su romance secreto,

no lo aprobaba, pero igualmente lo escuchaba y apoyaba explicó Lupin

Es verdad, yo le conté a Remusin cuando ya no pude ocultarlo mas; me acuerdo con los

ojos que me miraba, jaja

Seguí Sirius por favor imploró Harry que con todo la historia se le había pasado un

poco el enojo.

Esta bien, esta bien, ya sigo afirmó sirius todavía riendo por la expresión de Remus

en ese entonces:

A veces me enojaba con ella, tenia una personalidad un tanto arrolladora y muchas

veces me quería imponer cosas, pero a mi se me pasaba el enojo con algún besito tierno

o una lechuza con un simple _te amo_, la verdad, yo estaba perdidamente enamorado

como nunca antes, y hacia cualquier cosa para que ella estuviera feliz.

Así seguimos saliendo dos años, viéndonos medio a escondidas, dándonos besos por la

chimenea y cosas así. Todo se complicó cuando salí de Howgarts; Yo estaba feliz, tenía

mi propia casa, lejos de los ojos de nuestra familia, con libertad absoluta, me parecía

que el tiempo que íbamos a tardar en estar juntos era casi inexistente, se venía la ultima

fiesta de los Black a la que me había propuesto ir, solo para invitar a Bella a vivir

conmigo, ella apareció con Lestrange, su prometido; ese día me sentí traicionado, mi

sueño de formar una familia juntos se desmoronó al ver como ella le sonreía a ese; me

levanté de la silla y me fui, no deje que me diera ninguna explicación, creía que si

volvía a verla a los ojos no podría soportarlo.

Sirius paró un minuto para tomar agua y rió al ver las caras de sus espectadores.

_El comentario de Sirius viviendo con Bellita lo escribio mi hermana Moony que nunca habia leido el de Azkaban de Joanne Diste, asi que, todo parecido, es pura coincidencia. _

**Bueno ahora sí, ya esta listo, ¿Les gustó? Espero que si, perdón por hacerlo tan romanticón, pero como dijimos arriba Episodio 3 nos partió la cabeza, y bueno, este es el resultado, juas juas. Gracias por leer, gracias por estar & .**


	5. How wonderfull life is now you are

**Wenas! Dulces de leches! (mmmm, que rico!) aca volvimos, un poco mas melancolicas que antes, este chapy es de total ternura, esperamos que no les resulte muy cursi, ya saben que pueden opinar lo que quieran. **

**¿Vieron los cambios de Raros, no. Ojala que ahora se puedan poner los signitos. Bue, nada mas, esperamos que valga la pena como para que dejen sus hermosos reviews que llenan de alegria. Muchos Besos para todas! **

**¡¡¡Y simplemente GRACIAS!**

**Ruby y AnaCathy, una pregunta off the record, ¿tan malo quedo el fic de Star? Como siempre les agradecemos sus Rr, pero solo tuvimos 3, y uno con una critica, confiamos en ustedes para que nos digan. Ah! Y para los proximos chapys ya preparamos su aparicion especial, jeje.**

**Saiko Katsuka: **Hola linda! Gracias por el mensajito, que esta vez fue mas largo (yupi, yupi) Gracias, la parte de Sirius contando rondaba en nuestra cabeza pero no estabamos seguras de que haya quedado bien, los comentarios como los tuyos siempre dan energia pa seguir. XD

Era necesario que venga Sevie para ponerle onda al asunto, jeje, esperemos que en este chapy te guste como el cuenta su parte. La rivalidad de Leo y Harry parece no tener fin, pero…los dos son buenitos, salvo que Leito es un tanto…mala onda, jaja.

Nada mas, aca seguimos, esperamos que te guste, muchas gracias de nuevo, besotes!

**Ruby: **(antes leer comentario de arriba, jeje). No hay problema con el atraso (nos causo mucha gracia…novios…jajaja), creo que ya te dijimos que solamente estamos malacostumbradas ¬¬. Rubymoon, jeje, dimos en el blanco, a mi me encanta Touya (¿tipica?) y a Moony Shaoran, aunque ahora estamos re enganchadas con Fushigi Yuugi, ¿conoces?. En fin. Gracias como siempre por los comentarios y las palabras lindas, debes ser una dulce en la vida real.

Se complicaron las cosas, pero ahora que Severus cuenta su parte suponemos que se entendera mas . Morimos de curiosidad por esa nueva historia tuya, conta con nosotras para lo que sea!. Muchos besos latinos.

**FlopyBlack: **Compañera de Messenger! Es un honor tenerla por aca!. Gracias por el mensajito, ¿Cómo no te gusta la mejor pareja del mundo? Jajaja. Bueno, gustos son gustos, asi es mayor el orgullo de que hayas leido nuestro fic. Esperamos que tambien te guste este chapy y nos vemos por el msn, besos!

**Atalanta: **Gracias como siempre por bancarnos con este fic, si, Sev vino a ayudar a Leito como te daras cuenta en este chapy, gracias por todo y un besote para vos.

**Anita: **Holas! Bueno, creo que ya estaras aburrida de nuestras miles de gracias, jaja, pero es que te las mereces, forever. Aca sigue la narración, esperamos que no haya quedado muy cursi o aburrido, como siempre, tu opinión sera bienvenida.

Es verdad que Siri queda mas que dulce de tierno, XX, es un osito de peluche!

Lo del msn, lo entendemos perfectamente, últimamente el nuestro anda fallando pero mal, no se que vamos a hacer. Episodio 3, alucinante, el TE ODIO de Anakin es para alquilar balcones, y la parte que ella le dice, es muy buena… "Is…is…wonderfull" la carita que pone él, hay por dios, que delicia! En fin, jeje, nada mas por ahora, gracias como siempre! Nos vemos, muchos besos!

**Estrella de Kaleido Star: **Holas! Nos encanto ese "orales", jaja. ¿Ya que se lleven bien decis, jajaja, si, es que es mas divertido tenerlos peleando, pero las cosas se van a aclarar y se van a comprender entre ellos ¬¬. NO, no es un Leo Harry, ya dijimos, esperamos que ustedes hagan un slash con él, porque a nosotras no nos sale. Gracias por el mensajito y por la onda, como siempre. Besos.-

Cap.5: How wonderfull life is now you are in the World**. (y seguimos con Moulin Rouge¬¬)**

Leo lo miraba con los ojos brillantes mientras se revolvía nerviosamente las manos,

Harry tenia los codos sobre la mesa y a su vez, se sostenía la cara con las manos, su

expresión era rara, mezcla de ternura, disgusto y comprensión, Remus revolvía su té

(dije que se había hecho un té? Bueno, se lo había hecho, je) melancólicamente, y Snape

negaba con la cabeza mirando fijamente el suelo.

Nunca los había visto así, tan compenetrados en su relato, incluso Snivellus parecía

triste; había logrado un record para ser nombrado en los anales de la Orden (Jedi).

Nadie habló mientras se refrescaba la garganta, y cuando Sirius retomó la historia el

silencio era tan absoluto que se oía como la aguja del reloj se desplazaba lentamente.

.-Ese día no dormí, mi corazón estaba roto (.-Que melodramático, Black) y la angustia

no me dejaba respirar; permanecí sentado en la cama toda la noche, o lo que quedaba de

ella, pensando; escuchando su voz, sintiendo su perfume, tocando su cuerpo…

Me asusté al darme cuanta que deliraba, Bella no estaba ahí, la había perdido para

siempre.

Estuve encerrado en mi casa dos días, no fui a la facultad, no fui a ver a los chicos, ni

siquiera a las reuniones de la Orden, estaba totalmente deprimido; siempre había

considerado el amor de Bellatrix como una droga, y la abstinencia me estaba matando.

El tercer día vino, apareció en mi casa tranquilamente y sin darme ningún tipo de

explicación me beso como nunca antes, me atrapó de nuevo, no pude rechazarla, me

embriague de su amor y olvidé mis días de locura.

No había aprendido la lección.

.-Que raro- interrumpió Snape

.-Los meses siguientes pasaron como un remolino; Bella se casó, Voldemort empezó a

hacer estragos, nos recibimos de aurors, y entre otras cosas me encontré a mi mismo en

la Mansión Black besuqueando a mi prima a escondidas. Esa noche de angustia era solo

un funesto recuerdo que jamás se volvería a repetir.

.-Ja ja, si claro- rió sarcásticamente Snape y tres pares de ojos asesinos lo miraron.

.-Tiene razón, -reconoció Sirius, -Bella me lo volvió a hacer, un día se apareció en mí

casa, blanca como un papel, y me dijo que nuestra relación se terminaba ahí, alegó que

Rody, como le decía ella, empezaba a sospechar, y como había llegado ese día, se fue,

sin ninguna explicación.

.-Típico de Bella

La sensación de angustia y corazón roto volvieron intensamente, incluso mas que la ves

anterior, no la seguí, ni lo intenté; esta vez no volvió al tercer día, ni al cuarto, ni a la

semana, no volvió mas…

Esa terminación hizo que los espectadores tragaran ruidosamente, y que a Leo se le

cayeran unas cuantas lágrimas.

Sirius sonrió y en un gesto paternal que lo sorprendió a si mismo se las secó, y al ver la

cara de Harry para compensar añadió:

.- Y cuando creía que no iba a volver a ser feliz, James me dijo que entre julio y

agosto…

El joven Potter, poco demostrativo, sorprendió a todos cuando abrazó efusivamente a su

padrino.

Remus, sonriente por la escena, se quedó helado al ver a Leo, quien miraba como su

padre apachurraba a Harry con una mezcla de envidia y resentimiento que le partiría el

corazón a cualquiera. Snape también pareció notarlo ya que se aclaró ruidosamente la

garganta:

.-Bueno, ahora me toca a mi contar la otra parte de la historia- dijo llamando la atención

del animago que soltó suavemente a su ahijado.

.-Esta bien, te escuchamos- consintió Lupin y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

.-Bueno, yo, como amigo-hermano de Bellatrix, estaba enterado de eso, ella venía a mí

casa y me contaba todo, era como una especie de psicólogo, y, aunque odiaba a Black

profundamente, no podía dejar de admitir, que si había algo que la ponía feliz era estar

con él.

.-Concuerdo profundamente, -agregó Lupin.

.-Me acuerdo que no podía consolarla cuando el Lord de dijo que sería muy provechoso

tener a Lestrange en nuestras filas, exigiéndole sutilmente que se casara con él. Vino

llorando a verme luego de la famosa fiesta, diciéndome desesperada que Black se había

ido y no había podido explicarle lo que había pasado…

Remus dibujo una media sonrisa en su joven pero abatido rostro.

.-Sirius estaba igual, que curioso como funciona la mente de las personas, -dijo

nuevamente, parafraseando a Dumbledore.

.-¿Vas a volver a interrumpir Lupin? –pregunto Severus burlándose.

Remus negó tranquilo antes de que un simple comentario desatara una guerra civil a

escala..

.-Llegamos al acuerdo de que iría a verte- Prosiguió Severus ahora mirando a Sirius;

tenía miedo de lo que pudieras llegar a decirle, pero finalmente tomó valor y fue. Salió

bien, todo volvió a la normalidad.

Los cejas de Snape se alzaron en forma irónica, hasta sobradora, como queriendo dejar

en claro que a pesar de lo mucho que quería, o hubiera querido a Bellatrix, la relación

que mantenía con su primo dejaba mucho que desear.

Pero como Sirius no dio indicio de querer contestar la indirecta continuo:

.-Las cosas se complicaron con el Señor de las Tinieblas, y ya no tuvimos tanto tiempo

para hablar…

Harry sin saber muy bien porque se sintió tocado con ese comentario, sus pensamientos

volaron hasta la fotografía de la primera Orden que le había mostrado Moody hacia ya

un par de años.

.-Esta bien, todo esto es muy tierno, pero…-interrumpió Leo llamando la atención de

todos, nuevamente con esa voz aburrida de que estaba perdiendo el tiempo, todo asomo

de compasión que había despertado en Harry cuando había derramado un par de

lágrimas desaparecieron instantáneamente.

.-Yo quisiera saber porque usted es el mismo Severus que _mi_ Tio Severus.

Snape lo miro como cuando Draco daba algún aporte a su clase de pociones, con

tranquilidad y cierto orgullo.

.-Ya llego, Leito, ya llego…

El mayor de los Black junto sus dientes con fuerza tratando de liberar los celos que le

daban cada vez que Snivellus llamaba así a su hijo.

.-Bueno, para hacerla corta, -dijo Snape llevándose la aprobación de Leo.

.-Un día, si mal no recuerdo, el mismo en que horas después Black lloraría por los

rincones de su casa…(pausa y sonrisita de satisfacción) Bellatrix llego temprano a la

reunión que se iba a hacer en mi casa.

.-Estaba tu hermano también –señalo a Sirius con la cabeza, aunque no hizo falta, todos

los demás en esa habitación eran hijos únicos. .-Fue una de las ultimas reuniones a las

que fue…-añadió Snape con un dejo de melancolía, que paso desapercibido para todos.

.-Me llevo aparte, me dijo que estaba embarazada, antes de que yo replique algo me dijo

que no había ninguna duda, -volvió a sonreír, esta vez con simpatía, -y que por

supuesto, Rodolphus no era el padre.

Harry respiro hondo, toda esta historia era fascinante, pero le resultaba incomoda. Si las

cosas hubieran sido quizás un poco mas diferentes…¿habría terminando llamando "Tia

Bella" a la mortifaga mas asesina del lado oscuro? Era imposible, era improbable, pero

la imagen de la mujer orgullosamente yéndose a Azkaban, profesándole amor y lealtad a

Voldemort que había visto en el pensadero de Dumbledore y la otra, mucho peor, que

había imaginado torturando a los pobres Alice y Frank tendía a borrarse por esta casi

adolescente enamorada locamente de su padrino…No podía ser así, ¿acaso era cierto

que el amor es tan poderoso…?

Casi había perdido el hilo de la conversación, así que volvió a prestar atención de golpe

cuando Snape decía:

.-Tus padres te iban a matar, convengamos que ganas no les faltaban y motivos les

habías dado…-El profesor de pociones seguía metiendo el dedo en la yaga

aparentemente divertido pero nadie se daba por aludido.

.-En fin, .-continuó dándose por vencido. .-Bella sabia que sus tíos te odiaban y

cualquier ocasión iba a ser buena para nunca mas perdonarte, para echarte de la familia,

desheredarte y demases…Así que, y ahí, una vez mas me di cuenta cuanto, pero cuanto

te amaba…-hizo una pausa y Sirius sintió después de muchos años como el corazón le

latía fuertemente por algo así y la vida que se había perdido estando preso.

.-Te fue a ver por última vez, te invento lo de Lestrange, -nada más lejos de la realidad-,

Rodolphus es mas ingenuo que Peter Parker y Clark Kent…

Harry y Leo fueron los únicos que se rieron suavemente ante el comentario, pero sus

ojos no se cruzaron.

.-Y fuimos juntos a llevarte a un Hogar muggle, que a regañadientes nos había

explicado nuestro Señor como funcionaba, y ahí estuviste. –esto lo dijo mirando a Leo,

que asintió entendiendo y nuevamente metiéndose en la historia.

.-Durante un par de años las cartas me las firmo mamá, pero después…-empezó el

joven.

.-Como bien dijo Black, por ese entonces, nació Potter, arruino al Señor Oscuro y a sus

seguidores _fieles_…

Esta vez las sonrisas irónicas fueron de Sirius y Lupin.

.-Pero yo, me comprometí, casi inconscientemente en ir a verte cada tanto tiempo, y en

seguir escribiéndote, contándote un poco de tu historia, y manteniéndote al tanto de

quien eras, que era del mundo de tus padres, de sus creencias…para que cuando

crecieras no fueras…como Potter. –finalizo Snape burlón, lo que se gano una mirada de

odio de Harry y su padrino.

Cuatro cabezas asintieron. Severus había corroborado todo y lo que había contado tenia

cierto sentido. Salvo para Harry, que estaba tremendamente confundido con su odio a

Bellatrix, pero había quedado conforme con el resto.

.-No tengo más para añadir, -se encogió de hombros. .-Lupin, se buen anfitrión y

haceme un té que ya me tengo que ir.

.-Salvo…-dijo de pronto el profesor de pociones como acordándose de algo; -que tu

mamá ahora esta libre y que _muero _de ganas de contarle la buena nueva.

Sirius y Harry parpadearon mirándolo con sorpresa, como si por primera vez en la tarde

se daban cuenta de quien era y para quien trabajaba.

.-Tu mamá no puede venir acá, tu papá no puede ir para allá…Las cosas no son tan

simples como hace 15 años…No creo que podamos hacer una audiencia en el

Wizengamont para ver quien te saca a pasear los fines de semana…-seguía con ese tono

burlón del que el joven Potter se estaba empezando a hartar.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo la chimenea volvió a rugir dejando paso a Charlie y

Ron Weasley y a Hermione Granger con cara de feliz cumpleaños.

.-Éramos pocos…-murmuro Snape, pero nadie lo escucho.

**¿Severus fue muy malo? Lo que pasa que no quisimos hacerlo tan dulce y cariñoso. Bueno, como siempre esperamos sus hermosos comentarios, nos vemos, las keremos! Agus Skywalker y Moony-chan**


	6. ¿Viejo?

**Hola muñecas! Gracias como siempre por estar, este chapy es medio corto y capaz no este muy bueno, pero era necesario. Ya vienen las partes buenas (?) jajaja. **

**Una ACLARACION: El fic sigue con la idea del libro 5 tal como es salvo que Sirius aparece de detrás del velo. Lo demas es igual ;-)…**

**Cualquier duda dejen Rr o agregennos al msn. ¿Qué mas? Nada, gracias, las keremos y esperamos que disfruten el chapy tanto como nosotras! Besos**

**Saiko: **Hola! Jajaja, la carcel/cole! Te entendemos, no hay ningun problema, por suerte ya se vienen las vacaciones de invierno!

Gracias por el mensajito y por la opinión, es cierto que estuvo tristona, perdon XX y lo de Snape sarcastico era justo lo que queriamos reflejar! Gracias de nuevo y esperamos que te guste este chapy tambien. Besos!

**Flopy! **Gracias por el review! Seguiste tu fic tambien, ahora nos damos una vuelta y te dejamos un mensajito! Lo de "cara de feliz cumpleaños", jajaj, se nos ocurrio esa frase, pero no tenia que ver con su union, eh, jajajaj. Gracias de nuevo, esperamos que este te guste tambien. Besos

**Puchico: **(Puchi!Mi compañera de msn descubridora del buho real XD! ) Gracias por escribir, es un honor que hayas leido todo el fic…y te haya gustado! A pesar de la pareja, que orgullo! Leo/Hermione…Mmmm, quizas, nunca habiamos pensado la posibilidad, pero puede existir…jajaj, una parte de este chapy va para vos y tu idea! Bella va a aparecer y se viene el reencuentro… Muchos besos desde Argentina a la madre patria, gracias por los animos!

**Anita: **(ahora ya estamos confiadas y te llamamos asi, jajaja). Antes que nada, es bellisimo leer reviews largos, mas hechos por personitas como vos! Asi que escribi todo lo que quieras, no hay ningun problema, al contrario. Lo mismo pasa con el tiempo en que tardes en dejar un Rr, por dios, no nos tenes que pedir disculpas ni nada!

Asi que de vacaciones? Que suerte…nosotros pronto tenemos las de invierno, pero son de dos semanitas nomas ¬¬. Nos causo mucha gracia lo del teclado haciendo ruido, es cierto! Yo, Agus, se cuando a Moony le viene alguna idea para los fics porque siento el "taca-taca" del teclado haciendo ruido, jajaja. SW: Aca tambien pasaron la maratón, las grabamos, jejej, y al final de la 6 aparece Ani como Hayden, que delicia para los ojos, jejeje. Gracias, gracias, gracias por los comentarios, las opiniones, las palabras de aliento que siempre nos decis. XD

Snape, maldito, esperamos tu comentario sobre como se comporta en este chapy ¬¬.(y en el siguiente Oo).

La parte de Sirius sobre el nacimiento de Harry ;,) Moony la escribio, y no es porque sea su hermana, pero es realmente deliciosa! En este chapy ya se van a llevar un poco mejor como padre e hijo, pero igualmente Harry es Harry para Sirius y nadie lo puede cambiar (ni quiere, jajaja). Peter Parker, por dios, que tonto! Aunque en los comics es mas bien un nerd que un pescado, pero en la peli lo hicieron un lenteja. Nos encanto lo de "reencuentro", y si, va a haber…Aunque ya hubo en el libro 5…o no? Pero ese fue medio alborotado, jejeje, vamos a escribir uno bueno y tranquilo…Esperemos que este a la altura de las circunstancias, jajajaj. Bueno dulce, te vas a aburrir antes de leer el fic con semejante rta. Jajaja, Besos y simplemente GRACIAS!

**Atalanta de Tebas: **Siempre quise preguntar de donde salia tu nick…Bueno, gracias por el review, es cierto, Sev no tendria que ser muy dulce, pero es que uno cuando empieza a escribir se le va de las manos, jajaja, gracias por la opinión positiva igual .

Tenemos que darle mas importancia a que Leo se entere cosas de Harry, ya casi nos olvidabamos de ese punto ¬¬. Pero bueno, se tienen que calmar un poco las cosas para eso, pronto. Gracias por seguirnos leyendo, un besote!

**Estrella de Kaleido Star: **Nos encanto tu Rr, conciso y acertado, nos matamos de risa con eso de bobo…(leo), jajaj. Dentro de poco se van a llevar bien, pero es que es mas interesante escribirlos peleados, si no no tendriamos mas ideas, jejej. Esperamos que te guste este chapy. Gracias por el mensaje! Besos

**Rubymoon: **Hola! Como esta nuestra amiga de Costa Rica? Esperamos que bien. Como siempre, gracias por el mensajito, (que sea largo el Rr debe ser una de las cosas mas lindas para los "escritores"). Suerte con ese trabajo que tenias que entregar, ojala te haya ido bien . En cuanto al chapy de SW, ya no estamos tan mal, y creemos que el ultimo mejoro un poco , son cosas que pasan…Igualmente gracias por opinar y darnos tu apoyo. En cuanto a la miel que les sale a los personajes al hablar….jejeje, nos declaramos culpables. XD, igual tratamos de emparejar un poco tambien con Snape, asi no quedaba tan cursi, pero en fin. Esperamos que te guste este chapy, no avanza mucho pero es bastante "rapido".

Ahora, hablando de CCS. Touya! Por dios, que muñeco, me encontre un avatar precioso de él en una pagina en ingles. XX A Moony le gusta mas Shaoran, (dice que parece Malfoy), pero bue, locuras de ella. Nada mas Ruby, gracias como siempre, muchos besos porteños!

**Capitulo VI¿Viejo? **

**.-**Chicos! Harry fue el primero en pararse, seguido por Remus.

La amplia cocina de Grimmauld Place parecía chica ante la cantidad de personas que la

ocupaban.

Los recién llegados sonreían, acercándose a saludar.

Snape termino su té lo más rápido que pudo y mirando a Sirius y a Leo seriamente

anunció solemnemente:

.-Mañana le cuento a Bellatrix. Chau Leito, nos vemos.

Sin más desapareció con un sonoro chasquido.

Padre e hijo evitaron mirarse pero los dos sintieron ganas de hacerlo. Sin embargo, Leo

se encogió de hombros y se quedó observando la mesa perdido en sus pensamientos.

El mayor de los Black saliendo de su trance ante la advertencia de Snape saludó con una

sonrisa a los Weasley y a Hermione.

Charlie se frotó las manos y se sentó:

.-¡Que frío, por favor! Remus¿me prepararías un té?

Lupin nuevamente se paró y se fué a la cocina sin antes lanzar un suspiro cansado, que

tenía¿cara de mucamo?.

Los chicos seguían en la chimenea, hablando de cómo se extrañaban, de como la

estaban pasando en las vacaciones…

Mientras Ron y Hermione discutían quien había estado mas aburrido, Harry aprovechó

para mirar a Leo, que seguía sin darse por enterado de la presencia de los demás.

¿Se los presentaba¿Era capaz de integrarlo al grupo? Dudó, hasta que sintió la mirada

casi implorante de su padrino posada sobre él. Los ojos grises de Sirius pidiéndole

ayuda fueron más que su orgullo.

.-Hey, chicos, tenemos nuevo…

La palabra inquilino no le gustaba, amigo…menos¿compañero?.

.-Nuevo ¿Qué?.

Hermione y Ron dejaron de hablar para mirar a donde Harry señalaba.

.-Nuevo amigo…-Ayudó Remus volviendo ya con el té para Charlie que hablaba con

Sirius de asuntos de la Orden sin prestarle atención al joven que estaba sentado en la

mesa junto a él. (que ciego ¬¬)

Harry fulminó con la mirada al licántropo mientras Hermione y Ron se aproximaban al

chico con sorpresa.

Hermione fue la primera en hablar, la verdad que el nuevo "amigo" era un bombón…

.-Hola¿Cómo estas? Mi nombre es Hermione. –sonrió con simpatía.

El pequeño Black la miro de arriba abajo descaradamente y dijo con un poco más de

animo:

.-Leo

.-¿Lees¿que lees? .-preguntó Ron que se había unido a la charla y ya no le gustaba

como Hermione miraba a ese potencial enemigo.

El aludido prescindió del comentario con absoluta frialdad lo que hizo que al gryffindor

se le pusieran las orejas coloradas.

Charlie casi se atragantó con la ardiente infusión al descubrir que había alguien.

.-Huy, perdoname, no te ví –Se disculpó amablemente estirando la mano llena de callos

y ampollas.

Leo estiró la suya y la estrecharon cordialmente.

.-¿Quién es este? –Preguntó con alegría el Weasley, .-debe ser alguien de confianza si lo

tenemos en el medio de la sala de la Orden¿no?.

Miró a Remus que miró a Sirius. No quería pasar por arriba de su autoridad.

Sirius respiro profundamente, y después de unos segunditos dijo:

.-Si, de hecho, es mi hijo.

Hermione y los hermanos preguntaron al mismo tiempo:

.-¿Qué?

.-Si, su hijo¿algún problema?.

Leo ya había vuelto a su estado mala onda y miraba a todos con fastidio.

.-No, no, claro que no. –contestó Charlie. Al segundo se presentó, y también al hermano

que no le despegaba los ojos alevosamente.

.-Harry¿podemos hablar? –preguntó la única mujer de la habitación al morocho en un

susurro que asintió rápidamente.

.-Yo también –dijo Ron temiendo que lo dejaran afuera tratando de hablar bajo.

.-No se molesten en disimular, no me interesa lo que tengan que decir de mi. –

sorprendió diciendo Leo mirándolos a los ojos.

Ron y Hermione se sonrojaron con vergüenza mientras que Potter le devolvió la mirada.

¿Quién se creía que era para tratar así a sus amigos?

Remus intervino llamando a Leo por lo que el trio se pudo ir sin más comentarios.

Subieron a la habitación de Harry donde todavía estaban tirados los comics que había

estado leyendo. La imagen fue algo chocante para el muchacho, ya que enseguida se

imaginó una cama junto a la suya, cosas tiradas de _otro_, el armario compartido…el

cariño de su padrino…Frunció el entrecejo con fastidio.

.-¿Cómo puede ser hijo de Sirius? –preguntó Ron ansiosamente.

-És – confirmó Harry saliendo de su ensimismamiento

-Parecer, se parece- admitió Hermione.

Los chicos se miraron por un momento, Leo tenia muchos rasgos de Sirius, pero

muchos más de los Black

-¿Quién es la madre?-preguntó dudosa de querer enterarse de la respuesta.

-Bellatrix Black es mi mamá-respondió una fría voz desde la puerta

Se hizo un incomodo silencio en el que Ron y Hermione comprendieron lo que Leo les

acababa de decir, Harry cerró los ojos esperando que el poco tacto de Ron delataran los

sentimientos de los chicos por la mortifaga.

Al parecer Hermione también pareció prever el acontecimiento ya que rápidamente

comentó un 'Ah, mira vos' no muy convincente.

-No necesitas hacerte la tonta –dijo Leo groseramente-sé lo que ustedes opinan de ella.

-Mira nene-saltó un enojado Ronald- Ella no te hizo nada, así que la tratas con respeto

¿Entendiste?

El ambiente anunciaba pelea y como Harry estaba seguro de que Blackcito tendría mas

calle que Ron para este tipo de cosas, por el solo hecho de "ser muggle" se paró entre

ambos.

-¡Basta chicos!-gritó estirando las manos-no peleen-agregó

-Nadie va a pelear anteojitos-contestó Leo- Tu amigo podría terminar en el hospital y yo

devuelta en el orfanato, tengo que hacer buena letra…

Harry pasó por alto el apodo y se apresuró a sujetar al menor de los Weasley al que Leo

retaba con la mirada.

-La verdad la estas haciendo de maravilla- ironizó Potter

Leo iba a responder cuando Sirius entró en la habitación, no parecía haber venido por

voluntad propia y resultaba obvio que el comunicarse con Leo le estaba costando

horrores.

-¿Qué querés Viejo?-preguntó Leo olvidándose de Harry y sus amigos

Sirius palideció ante la manera de llamarlo de su hijo, lo que hizo reír a Hermione, esos

apodos que los hijos le ponían a sus padres eran cosas de muggles que obviamente no

llegaban hasta el mundo mágico.

-Eh…yo…-Sirius luchaba por mantener la compostura-te venía a preguntar si querés

compartir el cuarto con Harry o querés uno solo para vos- logró decir.

El pequeño Black se sorprendió, su padre ya le estaba ofreciendo un cuarto…eso quería

decir que lo aceptaba en la casa…lo pensó, nunca antes había dormido en un cuarto

solo, ni en una casa tan grande¿sentiría miedo?

Para estupefacción de todos y sobretodo cierto morocho de ojos verdes, Leo contestó

tranquilamente:

-Prefiero con Harry- respondió, y luego al ver como su padre se iba con intención de

empezar a preparar todo agregó:

-Gracias por dejarme quedar acá, Pá-

* * *

En el cuartel de los Mortifagos había mucho revuelo, hombres con capuchas y máscaras 

iban y venían; pergaminos con órdenes y planos se encontraban esparcidos en una gran

mesa en la que Bellatrix Lestrange leía El Profeta tranquilamente; desde su humillante

actuación ya antigua en el Departamento de Misterios su Señor no le había confiado

más misiones importantes, no mas torturas, no mas asesinatos, no mas juegos para

arriesgar la vida. Se encontraba abatida¿Había perdido años en Azkaban por jurar

lealtad a alguien que a la primera equivocación le quitaría la confianza¿Alguien que la

dejaría a un lado por una tonta profecía¿Alguien….?

Bellatrix sacudió la cabeza para ahuyentar esos ridículos pensamientos, ahora mismo

iría a ver a su Señor y le pediría una importante misión, seguro él se la daría.

Se paró de la silla y se dirigía a la puerta cuando unas fuertes manos le sujetaron la

cintura:

-¿A donde ibas hermosura? -Le susurró en el oído su esposo

-Estoy ocupada Rodolphus- le espetó cortante. Nunca había pasado nada entre ellos y

menos ahora después de estar separados tantos años en diferentes celdas.

Él la soltó un poco desilusionado pensando que le podría pasar a su mujer ahora.

Bella cruzó la puerta y se sentó en el piso del zaguán que conectaba la habitación

principal con el living. Se sacó la incómoda máscara y que quedó allí encogida en un

rincón, ese maldito Departamento solo le había traído desgracias y no era precisamente

la desconfianza de su Amo la que peor la ponía…

Era él, después de tantos años habían vuelto a hablar, a mirarse, a sentirse… él la había

cargado con una de sus típicas bromas como si solo estuvieran escondidos en uno de los

recónditos desvanes de la Mansión Black.

Ella lo había tirado allí en un intento desesperado por dejar de verlo y no tentarse a

besarlo apasionadamente como aquella vez que lo había ida a buscar a su departamento.

Bellatrix se secó rápidamente las lágrimas¡Porque no podía olvidarse de él?

Maldijo y le dio un puñetazo al suelo, odiaba que un hombre la pusiera en ese estado de

debilidad¡Odiaba a ese hombre!

Levantó la cabeza al ver unos pies parados junto a ella¿Quién diablos se atrevía a

interrumpirla?

-Severus- susurró al verlo

-Hola Bella-saludó el aludido y sin mas preámbulos añadió – Tengo algo que decirte.

**¿Qué directo Snape, no? Jajaja, ojala les gusten, gracias de nuevo!**


	7. Pensando en ti me siento bien

**Anita! **Dulce Anita!. ¿Cómo mas podremos agradecerte tus hermosos reviews? Ya no se, jejej. El titulo de la historia, jajajaja, "pero que Leo lo respete", jajajajja, en Argentina, les decimos "viejos" simplemente a los padres, es una manera de decirles, un poco "irrespetuosa" bah, no irrespetuosa, pero de los pibes de ahora, muy de alguien como Leo. Por eso lo pusimos, perdon si no se entendio . Si, Snape quizas tambien fue muy dulce, pero se nos ocurrio porque por ejemplo a Draco siempre lo trata bien y le dice Draco, y bueno, es como que lo quiere tanto como a él. Aunque si pensamos en el libro 6, parece que lo quiere DEMASIADO a Draco, no? Como para hacer lo que hizo….Ahora mientras leo eso suena como slash lo de Draco/Severus, pero no es a eso lo que me refiero, lo que pasa que escrito es distinto a hablado, jajaja. Hablando de eso, ¿Cuándo nos veremos en el msn?

Remus de mucamo, jajajajja, siiii, pobrecito, quedo re mal eso, jajajajaj. Pero bueno, ahora lo vamos a hacer menos "amo de casa" jajajaja.

Ahora, las preguntas de serie setentera JAJAJAJJAJAJAJ, que gracioso, a la misma batrihora, al mismo baticanal, jajajajjaja. Si, se van a responder y gracias por lo que pusiste al final, no me canso de decirte lo dulce y buena que sos con nosotras!. Bueno, nada mas por ahora, avisa si queres alguna ropa en especial para tu aparicion en el fic. Muchos besos y gracias!

**Saiko: ¿de que manga es tu nombre ? **Hola! De contrabando escribiendo, jajajaj, esta muy bien - No, Hermione no se va quedar con Leo…No sabemos en realidad, pero supongo que no…Gracias por el mensajito y en cuanto a lo de Saiko-Gaby, jajajaja. Seria re lindo que existieran algunos personajes de los fics, no? No lo seguimos pronto, perdon! Pero bueno, aca esta, ojala te guste. Muchos besos y gracias de nuevo!

**Ruby: **Antes que nada, si, te debemos la aparicion y ya viene en el proximo capitulo ahora que las cosas se pusieron mejor entre los jóvenes de la casa. En este chapy ya va a estar el pie para que aparezcas, decinos mas o menos como sos fisicamente para no tener que inventar (que vagas, je ). Ahora si, a contestar el Rr…jejeje, nos tardamos muchisimo, y con este mas XD, es que…no, la verdad no tenemos excusas. Con tus notas de laboratorio nos hiciste acordar a Dexter, jajaja, a Dee Dee mejor dicho .

Ron es un celoso! ¿leiste el libro 6? Nos causo mucha gracia lo de batalla campal, jaja. En este chapy viene una aparicion de Bella mas larga, con flashback incluido, je, esperamos que te guste.

Ahora, hablando de CCS, jajajaj, la explicación es…que a ella le parece en las primeras que esta como enojado, bah, haciendose el enojado y son sus ilusiones de que Draco termine volviendose bueno ¬¬. Jajaja, nada mas, GRACIAS por el mensajito y por seguir la historia! Muchos besos de Lujan.

**Atalanta, la heroína griega: **Aiya! Si, Bella se va poner bastante mas loquita de lo que esta por su hijito, me parece que nos estamos metiendo en un callejón sin salida con su reaccion, jajaja. Si, Sirius y Leito se van a llevar mejor a partir de ahora que Leo se va llevar bien con Harry…Esperamos que te guste y gracias por el mensajito y por seguir la historia . Besos

**Sarita Fénix Black: **Holas! Me parece que no nos habias dejado review, pero no importa, fue muy lindo recibirlo en este capitulo! Gracias por dejarlo y gracias por los comentarios lindos. Bellatrix…Si, ahora va a aparecer mas, hoy mismo me estaba diciendo Moony que el fic termino siendo un Bella/Sirius romantico, jajaja. Es que son deliciosos juntos, .

Siii, conocemos Gilmore Girls, y jajaja, nos encanto la relacion que le encontraste, nos alegra mucho que te guste! Gracias de nuevo por dejar rr. Muchos besos y esperamos que te guste este chapy.

**Estrella de Kaeido Star: **Hola! Gracias por el Rr, escogio estar con Harry porque si no no tendria gracia el fic , jajaja, no, en serio, es porque dormir solo en una casa grande y desconocida es medio feo…bah., a mi no me gustaria ¬¬. No entendi lo de "esa tipa ahí". Gracias por seguir el fic, besos!

_Los personajes buenos pertenecen a JK Rowling que ha hecho un libro 6 ALUCINANTE! Pero, los que no lo leyeron, quedense tranquis porque no va a haber spoilers, mientras podamos evitarlos ._

_El titulo es una cancion muy linda que deberian escucharla, jajaja. _

**Pensando en ti me siento bien, pensando en nunca mas, dejarte ir…**

Harry estaba sentado en su cama; era tarde, los chicos se habian ido marchando a sus

respectivas casas y ahora estaba solo con Leo que lo miraba con sus grandes ojos grises

ya acostado en la recientemente ubicada cama en la habitación de Harry.

La cena habia pasado sin problemas ya que los chicos llenaban el horrible silencio entre

Sirius, Harry y Leo. Hermione habia contado cosas muggles ante la mirada descarada de

Leo que asentia dando a entender que entendia de lo que la chica estaba hablando, o a

veces comentaba un "nosotros tambien teniamos". Sirius no le sacaba los ojos de

encima, tal vez pensando que de esa manera el chico iba a desaparecer.

No es que a Sirius le cayera mal su hijo, al contrario, pero no dejaba de aterrorizarle la

idea de ser padre, y aunque esto lo ocultaba…tener una nueva relacion con Bellatrix. Lo

cierto era que desde que la habia visto en el departamento de misterios se le habia hecho

difícil pensar en otra mujer. Estaba tan cambiada…y sin embargo, tenia ese mismo

carácter arrollador y arrogante de siempre…ese que tanto le gustaba…

Una risa de su hijo lo volvio a la normalidad, al parecer Hermione le estaba explicando

a Harry y Ron como funcionaban los celulares y los gryffindors no lo podian creer. Si

bien el joven Potter se habia criado con muggles, los telefonitos no formaban parte de la

vida cotidiana de los Dursley; y suya mucho menos.

Leo comia como un niño realmente criado con poco, prolijamente, ayudado por el pan

sin dejar arroz sin comer, limpiando el plato cuando termino y sirviendose jugo solo una

vez. Harry se rio de él:

.-¿Te mataban de hambre a vos?

Ron rio para acompañar a su amigo y Hermione suspiro negando con la cabeza. Leo ni

siquiera levanto la vista del plato.

Pero ahora si lo miraba, y el silencio entre ellos era mas evidente que nunca.

.-¿No te pensas acostar? Por fin corto el silencio Black.

Harry lo miro ceñudo, ¿a él que le importaba si se acostaba o no? No pensaba

contestarle.

.-Hey…si tanto te molesto lo de la foto podemos ponerla en la mesita de luz y

compartirla, -siguio Leo con sus intentos de romper el hielo.

Esta vez, el joven Potter se sorprendio, luego de la cena, Sirius habia decretado que la

foto se la quedara su primogenito y le prometio a su ahijado que le buscaria otra.

Leo hurgo en su campera que estaba acomodada en una silla junto al pie de la cama,

saco la foto y la coloco cuidadosamente en la mesita de luz que separaba las camas.

James Potter y Sirius Black los miraban sonrientes; para algun despistados bien podrian

haber sido los integrantes de la habitación.

Harry miro la foto con culpa, su padre estaria avergonzado de su comportamniento; el

habria querido a Leo como a un hijo, tal como Sirius habia hecho con él.

Despacio se fue acostando, despues de todo, dormir acompañado no estaba tan mal.

.-Nos parecemos mucho, ¿no? –dijo al fin con una voz amigable.

El joven Black lo miro extrañado, -¿Cómo?

Harry sonrio, -quise decir, que nosotros, podriamos ser ellos. Señalo con la cabeza la

dichosa foto y Leo sonrio. Tenia la misma sonrisa encantadora que el padre y la cara se

le iluminaba.

.-Que lastima lo de tus viejos…-comenzo seriamente.

Ahora fue el joven mago el que miro extrañado.

.-Hermione me lo conto, -se defendio Leo poniendose levemente colorado.

A Harry le dio un poco de rabia que su amiga haya contado algo que para el era tan

importante…aunque despues de todo si fuera por él no se lo hubiera contado nunca y

era mejor que lo supiera.

.-Si, -asintio sonriendo tristemente, -pero ahora no me puedo quejar, lo tengo a

Sirius…A Remus –agrego rapidamente para que Leo no se sintiera mal, -y en cuanto a

mis padres…los tengo conmigo todo el tiempo, ellos me cuidan.

Leo asintio solemnemente. A pesar de las cartas de Severus el tambien habia crecido

solo y sin sus padres, en cierta forma lo entendia. Capaz no eran tan diferentes despues

de todo.

Harry lo evaluaba con sus ojos esmeraldas, todavía no se habia sacado los anteojos para

verlo mejor y estaba tirado de costado apoyandose en el codo para ver la cama de al

lado. Leo en cambio ahora miraba el techo, su pelo negro contrastaba con el blanco de

la almohada. Harry penso si su rebelde cabello se veria asi.

.-Contame mas de vos –dijo finalmente Leo acomodandose de costado para ver a Harry.

Y antes de que Potter pudiera contestar que no sabia que contar Leo pregunto:

.-¿Tenes novia?.

Bellatrix se paro de donde estaba y camino con Severus hasta una pequeña sala donde

sabian que nadie, salvo el pesado de Rodolphus, los podria molestar. Lucius no estaba y

solo ellos cuatro tenian derecho a entrar ahí. Reglas locas de los Mortifagos.

.-¿Qué queres? –pregunto ella medio enojada al recordar que el hombre la habia

interrumpido en su visita al Señor.

.-Necesito contarte algo –repitio Snape mirandola con sus ojos negros. Como raramente

pasaba sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo y sus ojos brillaban con excitación por la

noticia.

.-Dale Snape, -le apuro ella con un poco de fastidio en la voz, -¿Qué pasa?¿Estas

embarazado?. –rio de su propio chiste.

El mortífago suspiro levemente, calculando las palabras exactas para decirle a Bella…

.-¿A que te suena…Leo?

Bellatrix dejo de reir y lo miro de costado en la oscuridad del cuartel mortifagil.

.-¿leo? ¿Qué leo Severus?¿Que lees, mejor dicho?¿El libro de pociones avanzadas?

Snape sonrio de lado con sus finos labios y volvio a suspirar poniendo ansiosa a

Bellatrix.

.-¿Que es Leo?¿El heredero de Gryffindor? –pregunto ella alzando las cejas con

impaciencia.

.-El heredero de Black, que es igual de asqueroso. –contesto el hombre con una mueca

de asco.

Bellatrix empalidecio, sintiendo como si una masa la golpeara en la cabeza. Se quedo

sin aire por unos segundos y toda la información sobre su hijo que los dementores le

habian sacado en Azkaban volvio a ella como si fuera un rayo.

.-¿Leo, MI Leo? –pregunto a Snape mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

Severus asintio sintiendo pena por ella.

.-Si Bellatrix, tu Leo, mi "sobrino" que informe y vigile desde que vos caiste presa.

La mujer no podia para de llorar, su hijo, su hijo. Lo extrañaba, lo queria ver, lo

necesitaba. ¿Cómo podia haberse olvidado? Su hijo, su unico hijo…(**n/as: si leyeron el **

**libro 6 notaran en esta frase un pequeño guiño ;-p ). **

El momento de su nacimiento le vino a la cabeza mientras las lagrimas mojaban sus

mejillas. Y cuando, en uno de los peores momentos de su vida, lo habia entregado a ese

horrible orfanato, y cuando habia decidido no volver a ver los abrumadores ojos grises

de su primo.

_Unos 17 años atrás… **(n/as: perdon, no pudimos evitarlo, jeje)**_

_Una jovencisima Bellatrix, sabiendo que estaba embarazada de su primo, pero cuando _

_solo tenia un par de semanas se presento en la casa de este. Sirius abrio la puerta con _

_desconfianza, muy pocas personas sabian que el primogenito de los Black vivia ahí. _

_Con los Merodeadores ya habia hablado a la tarde, asi que no tenia idea de quien _

_podia ser. Se asomo por la ventana que daba a la calle. Su prima lo miraba sabiendo _

_que siempre cumplia el mismo ritual antes de abrir la puerta. No sonreia._

_.-Bellita, mi amor, que sorpresa._

_.-Hola Sirius_

_La muchacha entro a la casa, tenia los ojos algo hinchados de llorar, pero no iba a _

_permitirse que Sirius se enterara de eso. _

_Le sonrio fingijademente._

_Sirius no ahorro tiempo en abrazarla y darle un beso en el cuello como sabia que tanto _

_le gustaba, pero Bellatrix se lo saco de encima. Para hacer lo que iba a hacer tenia que _

_ser fuerte y no dejarse llevar por esos seductores labios._

_El joven hizo un amague de pucherito cuando ella se lo saco de encima:_

_.-¿Qué pasa muñeca?_

_.-Nada, primo._

_Sirius sintio un cosquilleo en el estomago, Bellatrix nunca le decia primo cuando _

_estaban a solas, presintió que algo malo estaba pasando._

_.-Tenemos que dejar de vernos. –dijo la muchacha._

_.-¿Cómo?_

_.-Lo que oiste Sirius, no te hagas el tonto. Terminemos con esto._

_El morocho parpadeo, como para sacarse las palabras de la cabeza._

_.-¿Qué estas diciendo Bellatrix?¿Que paso?_

_.-Nada, simplemente estoy haciendo lo que tendria que haber hecho hace mucho _

_tiempo. Esto es una locura._

_Comenzo a caminar por el pasillo de la casa de Sirius que se sento en uno de los _

_mullidos sillones incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Las manos le temblaban, y a ella _

_tambien, según pudo reconocer mientras Bella seguia hablando casi sin respirar._

_.-Rodolphus esta sospechando, y no quiero tener problemas con él ni con el Señor. El _

_otro dia me hizo una escena de celos cuando habia vuelto de aca, dijo que me va _

_mandar a seguir y no quiero que se entere de nada. _

_.-Pero, Bella…_

_Sirius se incorporo y le agarro las muñecas, para calmarla, la beso con la misma _

_pasion y desenfreno como la besaba siempre. Ella no le respondio el beso y se alejo._

_.-¿No entendiste? Terminala Sirius, ter-mi-na-la. No quiero volver a verte, y si nos _

_volvemos a cruzar te voy a tratar simplemente como un miembro de la Orden de _

_Dumbledore, acordate. _

_Y se dio media vuelta ondeando su largo cabello y salio._

Volviendo a la realidad Bella se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando enfrente de Severus.

.-Tengo que ir a verlo. –decidio con voz que no admitia replica.

Snape movio la cabeza al escuchar que hablaba nuevamente. Se habia olvidado de su

presencia y se habia perdido en sus propios pensamientos. El lugar estaba oscuro pero

igual pudo ver las lagrimas que brillaban en las mejillas de la mujer.

.-Bella, no podes verlo.

Le quiso secar las lagrimas con la mano pero ella se la agarro enojada.

.-¿Para que me lo contaste si no era para ir a verlo?

Severus se quedo de piedra mirando sus ojos grises. Tenia razon, ¿para que se lo habia

contado?.

.-¿Dónde esta? ¿Dónde lo viste?

El profesor no dijo nada, pero Bellatrix no lo iba a dejar asi, saco su varita y lo apunto

con la mano temblorosa. Ya no lloraba.

.-Snape, o me decis, o te atenes a las consecuencias…

Severus miro a los ojos a la mujer, tenia los ojos tan Black, tan parecidos a los de

Sirius…ella tenia el mismo derecho que él que ver a su hijo. Es mas, tenia mas derecho

ya que el arrogante de Black no habia hecho ningun sacrificio por él.

.-Esta en la Orden, en la Orden del Fénix, con el papá.

Bella se tranquilizo un poco al oir que su hijo estaba con Sirius.

.-Decime cual es la direccion

.-No puedo Bellatrix, yo no soy el guardian, es imposible para mi decirtelo.

La mujer se mordio el labio, no habia pensado en eso.

.-Entonces…vas a tener que ir a buscarlo.

.-Bella, estas loca…¿vos te crees que me lo van a dar?

.-Sos mi unica esperanza Severus…

El hombre nego con la cabeza, sin convencerse totalmente.

.-Por favor, quiero a mi hijo.

.-¿Qué hijo? –pregunto Rodolphus Lestrange que entraba en la habitación.


	8. Cambios extraños que hay en mi

**Perdón por la tardanza! Es que estamos demasiado enamoradas de los mangas…y de los comics americanos xD, pero bueno, aca estamos, GRACIAS POR ESPERAR! Besazos, miles!**

**Flor: **Hola niña! Que lindo contestar a un review tan largo y tuyo! Vamos por partes para contestarte todo el hermoso Rr: El final…jejejje, no sabemos muy bien como seguirlo, hoy estaba pensando darle una vuelta de tuerca…y que Leo vuelva al hogar…no, mentira, jajajjaa. La verdad es que todavía no tenemos mucha idea! Gracias por decir que te gusta! Nos da muchos animos! A proposito…hablando de fics…¿¿para cuando el tuyo? Extraño a mi Ethan! Lo necesito! xD

Lo del 6to libro era simplemente que Narcisa repite y repite: mi hijo Severus, mi unico hijo…y bueno, era una pavada, jajaj ¬¬. La excusa de Bella esta en este chapy…jajjaja. Y lo de Moony mucamo, prometo que no volvera a pasar! Si, siempre estas ahí para nosotras, gracias para vos tambien! Y Gracias dice Moony por lo de Reina de la Prima . Te queremos nena, cuidate y no estes triste…y no estes tanto con los juegos de rol que te quitan tiempo de escribir! Jajajjaja.

Te queremos! Y Gracias de nuevo!

**Puchico**: Holis chiqui! Tanto tiempo! Gracias por dejar un mensajito y por el apoyo que nos das! Hace mucho que no nos encontramos en el msn ¬¬, pero bueno, pronto . Leo te agradece el halago y dice que Hermione…es para Ron ¬¬, jajaja. No, que en realidad todavía no penso con quien quedarse, y que lo de hoy no es definitorio, asi que a no asustarse. ;)

Ojala te guste el chapy, gracias por todo! Kisskiss para vos!

**Blackiegirl: **Hola! Que alegria que te haya gustado! Y que hayas dejado rr!. La verdad la historia se nos ocurrio simplemente deseando leer algo asi y salio esto…no es como lo habiamos imaginado, pero bueno, ja xD !

Leo es un bombon, lastima que a veces es medio rebelde, pero bueno, eso lo hace mas divino, ;). Gracias de nuevo por los comentarios lindos, ojala te guste el chapy!

Besos para vos!

**Anita:**Antes que nada, jajajaj, los dos reviews, uno pequeño y uno largo, jajja, fue un detalle muy tierno! Aunque viniendo de tu parte no es nada de que extrañarse ;) Igual que lo de "ahora me dirijo al de Star", que liiindo, jajaj, . Hace años que no actualizamos ese tambien! Que desastre ¬¬ Somos de terror!

Si, Harry y Leo por supuesto que se tenian que llevar bien en algun momento, si no el fic no tendria gracia , ya estamos planeando como terminarlo, va, como podemos evolucionarlo…para que no se haga muy aburrido! Y si, se tienen que llevar bien

Lamentamos haber arruinado tanto a los personajes, ;,( pero bueno…es un fic, jaja! Gracias Anita por estar siempre al pie del cañon dandonos fuerzas, sos divina! Dulce de leche total, algun dia nos gustaria conocerte! O mandarte una carta por correo! Taria bueno, no?. En fin, esperamos que te guste , muchos besos!

**Ruby: **Buenoo…Y al fin, ahora si, aca esta la primera aparición de tu personaje! No es grande, pero mejorara . Te agregue al msn, pero capaz no te conectas, o no se, asi que no te pude preguntar como querias llamarte realmente, o como querias que fuera la ropa, o no se TT, asi que te pusimos con tu nick de aca ¬¬. Bueno, si Harry y Leo tenian que terminar bien, no podian seguir peleandose, aunque en este chapy hay un poco de lio al final…es que si no seria aburrido el fic . Gracias por decir que te gusto la parte de Bellita, la verdad que fue muy lindo escribirla! Y si, un hijo es un hijo, creo que hasta Tom lloraria…(bueno, quizas él no, pero los demas si, jajajaj).

Esperamos, como siempre, que el capitulo cumpla expectativas, y tu aparicion tambien!

Gracias totales por estar ahí!

Besos Lujaneros!

Pd: Aguante To-ya! Estamos leyendo again los mangas de Sakura y cada vez que vemos a Ruby nos acordamos de vos, ja!

**Atalanta de Tebas: **Si! Bellita se puso mal…pero bueno, es un fic, tratamos de no perder tanto las personalidades, pero fracasamos en el intento, jajjaja. Gracias por el mensajito!

**Estrella: **Gracias siempre por tu mensajito, breve, pero siempre presente. .

_Los personajes copados son de JK, los demas son de AM, salvo Ruby…que es de Ruby-Moon . Hering es de la marca de ropa Hering! Y la cancion del titulo es de Toy Store, obviamente. (Gran, gran película)_

**Cambios extraños que hay en mi…**

En la madrugada de la noche en que Harry y Leo se habian quedado hablando y

conociendose un poco mas con un poco menos de prejuicios, sono una musiquita suave.

Harry abrio los ojos y borrosamente vio el techo frente a él, la musiquita se seguia

escuchando, tenia un ritmo que el morocho no supo descrifrar. ¿Qué seria? Leo sin

embargo seguia durmiendo.

Harry escucho pasos en el pasillo, seguramente su padrino, que tenia el sueño re liviano

se habia despertado al escuchar ese sonidito.

Se abrio la puerta, y Harry tuvo que taparse la cara con las manos ante el claro de luz

que entro; efectivamente Sirius Black estaba ahí con los pelos un poco desordenados

pero una cara cautelosa y ligeramente sorprendida:

.-Pss, ¿Harry, estas despierto? –susurro.

El joven sonrio, si estaba durmiendo no le iba a poder contestar, y si le contestaba era

obvio que estaba despierto.

.-Si, si, padrino, estoy aca. –Desde que Leo le habia empezado a decir "papá" Harry

inconscientemente, de celoso, le habia empezado a decir "padrino".

Sirius igualmente sonrio ante el llamado:

.-¿Qué es ese ruidito? Viene de este cuarto.

Harry parpadeo y busco los anteojos en la mesita de luz mientras prendia la lamparita.

El cuarto parecia mucho mas chico con la cama de Leo que dormia profundamente.

Sirius le dirigio una mirada rapida a su hijo y escucho con atención para descubrir el

origen del ruido.

.-Viene de aca, de la mochila de Leo. –anuncio.

Agarro el bolso rojo que estaba a los pies de la cama y se lo apoyo en la oreja. Harry no

pudo evitar reirse un poco.

Leo finalmente se desperto, con el pelo desarreglado era incluso mas parecido a Sirius.

.-¿Qué pasa?¿que es ese--? –se interrumpio en medio de la frase y se lanzo a la mochila

con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas de la vergüenza. La abrio rapidamente mientras su

papá y Harry lo miraban expectantes.

Saco un pequeño aparatito que sono mas fuerte fuera de la mochila y despues de

presionar un boton se lo coloco en la oreja. Harry entendio que debia ser un telefono

inalambrico.

Sirius sin embargo los miraba con los ojos abiertos sin decir nada.

.-Hola Ruby, perdon por no atender, estaba re planchado. (n/as: dormido, durmiendo como un tronco, en Argentina asi hablan los chicos aca )

Padrino y ahijado se miraban sin saber muy bien que decir. El mayor se sento en la

cama del chiquito y se sentaron a esperar. Leo hablaba de una forma mucho mas rea,

(con palabras raras) con mucha mas confianza.

De repente tapo el aparato y lo corrio un poco de su boca y pregunto a Sirius:

.-¿Puedo invitar a una amiga aca, a casa, mañana?

.-Por supuesto –asintio Sirius pensando como podia ser que una amiga de su hijo

estuviera adentro de ese aparato tan pequeño.

Al cabo de unos minutos Leo corto bastante mas colorado que antes y guardo

nuevamente el telefono en la mochila. Los miro con un poco de vergüenza.

.-Me habia olvidado, perdon por levantarlos.

Harry solo sonrio y Sirius se le quedo mirando, corrio un poco a su ahijado y se tiro en

su cama, sobre el acolchado.

.-¿Me explican que era eso? Ya no me quiero volver a dormir, ¿y ustedes?.

Harry miro a su compañero, Leo tenia los ojos irritados y claramente tenia un sueño

terrible, pero sonrio y nego con la cabeza. Harry tambien.

.-Recuperemos un poco de tiempo perdido. –Agregó.

.-¿Que hijo? –repitio Rodolphus entrando a la habitación mientras que Bella lo ignoraba

completamente y lo miraba con indiferencia.

Snape decidio que era pelea de pareja y mejor no meterse. Le lanzo una mirada rapida a

los dos y salia por la puerta cuando Lestrange lo paro:

.-Para, por que vos tambien debes estar involucrado…Bellatrix, ¿Cómo te pudiste

acostar con Severus?

Snape no daba credito a lo que escuchaba:

.-¿oro? **Es una palabra que dice Kenshin, de Samurai X, que puede significar: **

**¿eh?¿ah?¿como?Oo y esas cosas asi.**

.-Si Snape, no te hagas el tonto. –Se enojo Rodolphus. –Yo sabia que tenian una

relacion "especial" o diferente al resto de los Mortifagos, pero de ahí a…

Lestrange suspiro, tratando de calmarse, no podia creer que su mujer tuviera un hijo con

otra persona, por dios, era inaudito.

Severus tenia ganas de reirse, pero como era algo raro en él, no lo hizo, simplemente se

limito a mirar al hombre que lo estaba acusando, con tranquilidad y soberbia dandole a

entender que estaba totalmente equivocado y que parecia un nene caprichoso.

.-Ay, Lestrange, Lestrange…-murmuro con voz de quien explica que las escobas

vuelan.

Rodolphus lo miro, desolado, enojado, rabioso y decepcionado.

.-No entendes nada, estas mezclando todo y me estas haciendo perder la paciencia.

Sintio los ojos grises de Bellatrix clavandose en su cabeza, ¿no iria a pretender…?

Alzo la vista, el hombre no habia cambiado de expresión, pero detrás de él Bellatrix lo

miraba claramente diciendo "hace lo que te digo o te tiro un avada kedavra ahora

mismo".

Severus esbozo una media sonrisa, la mujer estaba loca si pensaba que el iba a aceptar

mentir acerca de eso con un marido celoso y dependiente de por medio. Y

aparte…¡estaba Black tambien! Que si se llegaba a enterar de la mentira era capaz de

matarlo en serio. No, este año ya habia hecho suficiente por las hermanas Blacks, no iba

a cometer el mismo error, no iba…

.-Fue hace mucho tiempo Rodolphus, cuando aun ustedes no se conocian, un error de

adolescentes…

Bella sonrio desde su lugar y empezo a calmar a su marido, dandole excusas baratas e

inventadas.

Snape ahora si, salio dando un portazo. Por eso es que nunca queria involucrarse con

nadie.

Ajenos a toda la pequeña revolucion que se habia armado en el cuartel de los enemigos,

Leo, Sirius y Harry disfrutaban de la perfecta union que tenian. La unica verdad era que

en un solo dia Leo se habia complementado a ellos como si fuera que lo conocian toda

la vida. No cabia duda que era el hijo de Sirius. Y Harry no pudo evitar sentir un poco

de culpa y de celos al comprobarlo.

Durmieron de día ya que la noche habia sido un tanto accidentada. Cuando se

levantaron Leo decidio que era hora de instalarse definitivamente en esa mansión y le

pregunto a Harry si podia dormir con el todos los dias. El morocho asintio, decidido a

tomarlo como hermano y a sacarse el resentimiento de encima.

Acomodaron la poca ropa de Leo en una vieja comoda, y el joven Potter no pudo evitar

sentirse un poco incomodo, solo tenia un par de remeras y un joggins, teniendo toda una

camara de Gringotts para él…Sin contar la plata de su madre.

Leo sintio la preocupación de Harry y sonrio:

.-No pasa nada morocho, la ropa me importa muy poco.

Harry la devolvió débilmente

-Yo se que eso es bien de chicas- comentó como quien no quiere la cosa- pero un día de

estos podríamos ir de shopping.

Leo puso cara de incredulidad

-Claro-continuó Harry un poco más relajado de que el joven Black no se hubiera

tomado mal la proposición- Asi compramos algunas cosas…

Leo, aunque no entendió muy bien lo de "comprar" en un shopping se limitó a asintir

sonriendo.

-Cuando quieras-

El joven Potter rió por dentro, el se hacia muy el superado con Leo, pero la verdad es

que nunca había pisado un "shopping" de verdad.

Se armó un pequeño silencio cuando ambos chicos dejaron de conversar para

cambiarse, y mientras que terminaba de ponerse las zapatillas a Leo se le ocurrió una

idea:

-¡Ya se!-dijo victorioso- Invitá a tu novia, y hoy cuando viene la mía salimos los cuatro,

para ir a comprar vamos a necesitar asesoramiento femenino…-continuó picadamente

Harry se puso muy colorado, Leo hablaba de salir con chicas con mucha soltura,

mientras que el apenas había besado a Cho…

Black notó esto y soltó una carcajada:

.-Solo vamos a dar una vuelta…-aclaró guiñando un ojo.

.-Pero no tengo novia- rebatió Harry

.-Ni yo-volvió a aclarar Leo simplemente.

.-¿Y entonces? –Harry no entendia.

.-Una novia de momento, una amiga con la que cuando tenes ganas podes tranzar (n/as:

besar, besuquear…perdon, hoy estamos re argentinizadas ¬¬), y esas cosas…-volvio a

guiñar el ojo, el parecido con su padre y su madre se hizo mas evidente todavía para el

joven Potter.

.-Ah…si…sii…claro. –Una cosa era llevarse bien con el y otra era quedar como un

tarado.

Siguió a Leo que bajo las escaleras saltibanqueando y saludando a su papá cuando se lo

cruzo en el pasillo.

Sirius le sonrio medio perplejo.

.-¿Qué pasa que mis niños estan tan felices? –pregunto.

.-Nos vamos a pasear, viejo.

El mayor de los Blacks arqueo las cejas preocupado:

.-¿Ah si, ¿se puede saber a donde?…Leito, no se si alguien te comento algo,

pero…Harry no puede salir de esta casa. Mientras no sea para irse a la escuela.

Potter llegaba al ultimo escalon en el momento en que su padrino decia esto. Suspiro

cansado, sabia que las cosas iban a ser asi, no sabia porque se habia ilusionado.

Leo enarco las cejas igual que su padre:

.-¿Cómo que no puede salir? No seas represor, viejo, dejalo tranquilo.

Sirius suspiro hondo para no contestarle con cualquier cosa a su recien adquirido hijo.

.-No puede, es muy peligroso para él. Y menos al mundo muggle.

.-Pero Sirius…-dijo Leo, bastante fastidioso.

Odiaba que le arruinen los planes.

.-Pero nada. No es que _yo_ no quiera, es que no _puede_.–contesto el aludido, sintiendose

bastante dolido al oir a su hijo llamandolo por su nombre de pila.

.-Bueno, pero yo si puedo, asi que me voy. Me abandonaste en estos 17 años, no me

vengas a dar órdenes ahora.

Y salio dando un portazo, sin antes gritarle a Harry:

.-Cuando dejes de vivir bajo la falda de tu padrino, veni.

Sirius bajo la cabeza, la situación se le habia ido completamente de las manos.

Harry tambien se sintio triste, se habian llevado re bien con Leo esa mañana…y pensaba

que estaban a punto de empezar una amistad tan buena como la de sus padres.

.-¿Si voy con Remus?

.-No

.-Mmmmm, ¿si voy con Tonks?

.-No

.-¡Ya se! ¿si voy con Remus **y **Tonks?

.-No, Harry, no, basta. No, es no.

El joven se enojo bastante con su padrino tambien. Encima que lo hacia quedar como un

nene adelante del otro chico, no le dejaba hacer nada.

.-Vamos Sirius, por dios, Voldemort no va a estar en el local de Hering, ¿sabes?

.-NO Harry, NO. Y deja de hacer preguntas.

Harry se seguia enrabiando, y la ultima frase de Sirius le dio el pie para decirle:

.-Uhhh, como te pareces a los Dursley diciendo esas cosas.

Los ojos grises de Sirius se pusieron mas brillantes al oir a su querido ahijado

diciendole eso, pero cuando iba a contestar el joven subia las escaleras que hacia unos

momentos, cuando todo estaba perfecto entre ellos tres; penso el adulto, habia bajado

tan contento.

Ruby era una joven delgada, de tez muy blanca, pero no palida. No era muy alta, sin

embargo tenia la misma estatura que Harry, hermosos ojos cafes y un rizado cabello

largo castaño oscuro que le caia sobre los mas debajo de los hombros con libertad

dandole un aire sensual. Leo la tomo por la cintura feliz y le dio un rapido beso en los

labios.

.-Tanto tiempo, muñeca. –le susurro.

.-No tanto, Leo, hara una semana que no nos vemos…

Leo sonrio, le habia sido difícil ganarse la confianza de la hermosa joven, ya que esta

era muy timida, pero una vez que lo habia logrado, habian empezado una relación

estupenda.

.-Me re sorprendio tu llamada, pense que nos ibamos a encontrar mañana. –le dijo ella,

comenzando a caminar por el shopping, mirando las galerias.

.-Si…es que con toda la guita (plata) que tengo ahora…-se hizo el superado-necesito

cambiar de ropa.

.-En eso tenes razón, -contesto la muchacha mirandolo de arriba abajo y sonriendo.

.-¿Y contame, como son tus viejos?¿tu nueva casa, esta buena?¿tenes hermanos?

Harry Potter agarro la Saeta que descansaba junto al armario y evitando darle un vistazo

a la foto de su padre y su padrino bajo por la ventana hasta el bien cuidado pasto de

Grimmauld Place. Dejo la escoba a un costado, nadie podia ver la casa, ende, nadie se la

iba a robar, y salio caminando, sintiendose demasiado libre como para preocuparse.

**W a a a a a, se rebelo Harry, jajaja. ¿Qué pasara? No se lo pierdan en la misma Batidora en el mismo Baticanal. (cuak), jajaja.**


	9. Caminos Separados

**Holitas! Tanto tiempo, no? Nos habiamos perdido, pero aca estamos, esperando que les guste! Y que no les resulte aburrido ya que nos costo bastante terminarlo. **

**Los rr no sabemos si se puede o no contestarlos aca, pero por las dudas lo contestamos a las direcciones; (salvo los que contestamos aca porque son anónimos o no tienen dirección de mail) cualquier cosa, si no pasa nada, la próxima los contestamos acá. **

**_Nada mas, el Big Mc pertenece a Mc.Donalds obviamente, los personajes copados pertenecen a JK, Leo a nosotras (Si!) y Ruby pertenece a ella misma, ja ._**

**Se lo dedicamos el capitulo a Ana Cathy y a Flor Black, dos amigas que nos regalo Feliz Año Nuevo a todos y…dejen rr! Besos**

**Estrella de Kaleido: **Hola! Gracias por tu rr como siempre y por la onda! Un besote

**Sara: **Hola! Así que te gusto ver a Ruby? Jajaj, en este chapy tiene mas protagonismo, esperamos que le guste, y a vos también. Gracias por el mensajito, como siempre!

Pobre Severus, si, jajaja. Pero bueno, se lo merece , jajaja.

**Yam Potter: **Hola! Nos da mucha alegría leer nicks nuevos en los rr, es realmente un orgullo! Y si, somos argentinas nosotras también, de Lujan, Buenos Aires. Aguante la celeste y blanca y nuestro idioma ! Jajaja. Besos y muchas gracias por dejar rr!

**Capitulo IX: Caminos Separados.**

Ruby esperaba a Leo fuera del vestidor donde el joven se probaba unos –muy a la

moda- jeans, la joven se sentía genial acompañando a su chico a "cambiar su

guardarropas", ya que estas pequeñas salidas fortalecían la relación.

Hacia mucho que se conocían, pero poco que eran pseudos novios, como ella lo

llamaba, no era que estuviese de acuerdo, pero quería mucho al chico, y quizá de esa

forma llegaban a tener algo más serio.

.-¡Vamos Black, no te voy a esperar todo el día-bromeó

.-Ya voy baby- respondió Leo desde adentro corriendo la cortina y dejándose ver.

La verdad, pensó Ruby, el rojo de la camisa y el azul oscuro del jean, lo hacían ver muy

diferente al monótono equipo gris que usaba en el orfanato y como ella lo conocía.

.-Te queda bárbaro amor –comentó acercándose a él para robarle un beso- pareces un

cheto con todas las letras. (NdAs. **_Cheto:_** Personas con plata que se comportan

Aristocráticamente )

A tal comentario Leo frunció el ceño:

.- Yo no soy así, y por mas que ahora viva con mi viejo en su mansión nada va a

cambiar-

.-Ya lo se lindo, era una bromita-le aclaró la joven-¿Entonces llevas esos?

* * *

Después de caminar un rato bajo el sol y sin rumbo aparente Harry se sentó exhausto en

el cordón de la vereda, otra vez había escapado de su casa y otra ves estaba perdido, sin

plata y era buscado, sin contar que tenia una sed de locos.

Pensó en llamar a Hermione por un teléfono público, ya que solo tenía una moneda,

pero ella solo lo retaría por desobedecer a Sirius y lo haría regresar a Grimnmauld Place

urgentemente. También tenía su varita, podría "llamar" al autobús Noctangulo, pero

hacer magia llamaría demasiado la atención. Y por ultimo podía ir preguntando hasta

llegar al shopping donde con un poco de suerte encontraría a Leo y a su chica.

Lo meditó unos instantes y se paró lleno de energías dispuesto a encontrarse con su

recientemente adquirido bro.

Para su alegría aquel lugar solo estaba a unas pocas cuadras de allí, así que un rato

después, un poco mas cansado pero contento, atravesó los lujosas puertas del shopping.

El aire acondicionado le refrescó la cara y de pronto volvió a sentirse libre y seguro

como cuando había abandonado la casa de su padrino. Se dispuso a buscar a los chicos,

era un lugar enorme, y las probabilidades de encontrarlos eran escasas, pero estaba con

todas las pilas y aparte no había mucha gente. Antes que nada decidió ir a tomar agua a

algún baño. Miro un cartelito señalizador que le indicaba que se encontraban junto al

patio de comidas; dando una ultima mirada alrededor por si estaban saliendo los chicos

justo en ese momento, comenzó a caminar hacia ahí.

* * *

Leo y Ruby se dirigían bastante mas cargados al patio de comidas, ya que se acercaba el

mediodía y nada le gustaba mas al joven que un gran y sabroso Big Mac.

La chica escuchaba a su novio contarle de su breve estancia con los Black mientras

acariciaba un lindo peluche que Leo le había regalado, además de muchas otras pavadas

que llevaba en una coqueta bolsa de regalaría. Recién eran las doce y media, y ya era

uno de los mejores días que había pasado con el muchacho.

.-También está Harry- dijo de pronto Leo que se había quedado en silencio luego de

terminar de comer.

.-¿Quien es? Preguntó Ruby mientras degustaba su helado

.-Mi hermano, bah, en realidad no, pero si- respondió a lo que la chica quedó mas

desconcertada que antes.

.-¿Tengo que elegir yo una de las respuestas? –pregunto en broma.

.-Quiero decir- aclaró el joven- que no es biológicamente mi hermano, pero es el ahijado

de mi papá, que vive con él y lo quiere como si fuera su hijo-

.-¿Y sus padres?

.-Creo que murieron- comentó Leo- eran los mejores amigos de mis viejo, no se habla

mucho del tema en casa-

.-Ahh, y… ¿es lindo?-bromeó la joven para enojar a su chico

Leo hizo una falsa cara de enojo: .-Es petiso, usa anteojos y tiene cara de loco

.-¿Me hablaban?-Preguntó riendo al ver la cara de los dos chicos al verlo llegar.

* * *

El cuartel de los Mortifagos era un completo silencio. El Dark Lord estaba eligiendo a

sus mejores hombres para una misión en la que no podían fallar, necesitaba

determinación, inteligencia, pero sobretodo sutileza.

Luego de meditar un rato llamó:

.-Draco y Bella, (están nominados, jaja, mentira ) necesito que vayan a esta dirección

y me traigan a Harry Potter.

Bellatrix sonrió con nerviosismo, necesitaba una distracción, si seguía pensando en su

hijo se volvería loca. Pero de ahí a ir a buscar a Harry Potter había un trecho. No era la

primera vez que el joven protegido de Dumbledore se escurría delante de sus narices.

.-Señor…-se atrevió a decir la mortifaga mirando a su Amo. -¿Esta seguro de que

podremos llegar siquiera a un metro de él?

.-Si Bella, si, el pequeño Potter se ha rebelado de su padrino y esta solo y sin amigos (y

sin protección, por supuesto) en un comercio muggle. Es ahora o nunca. Así que déjense

de preguntas.

.-Si Señor-dijeron a la vez Bella y Draco tomando el pergamino que Voldemort les

Pasaba y dando por terminada la discusión.

.-No me fallen.

.-Nunca Señor.

* * *

.-Así que vos sos Harry-comentó Ruby mientras el morocho se sentaba.

.-El mismo- respondió el muchacho sintiéndose muy libre allí con Leo y su novia. Ni

bien había salido del baño los había divisado en una mesa cercana.

.-Y vivís con el papá de Leo-siguió la chica sin ninguna vergüenza, tratando de entablar

conversación y que Harry se sintiera a gusto.

.-Exacto-volvió a responder Harry contento de poder contar algo sobre si vida que los

demás no supieran o lo miraran con cara de pena.

.-¡Y ahora somos hermanitos!-se metió Leo que también estaba feliz y un poco

sorprendido de la decisión de Harry de escaparse –los hermanitos rebeldes.

Habían pedido una pizza para el joven Potter que moría de hambre ya que ni habían

desayunado, que llegó en ese momento y distrajo al mago del sentimiento de culpa que

se había formado en su interior, intentó no pensar en lo desagradecido que estaba siendo

con todos y sobretodo con Sirius al haber huido así.

Tomo un poco de gaseosa tratando de deshacer el nudo que sentía en el estomago

cuando escucharon algunos gritos y risas de la gente que estaba alrededor suyo.

Todos se acomodaban y estiraban para ver mejor el por que del alboroto. Una señora

mayor con dos nenes se corrió de adelante y pudieron observar horrorizados a Bellatrix

Lestrange y a Draco Malfoy con sus túnicas negras y sus varitas alzadas corriendo hacia

ellos.

**Lluvia de chanes, jajajaj. Esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado! Besos**


	10. Chapter 10

Para Rowling lo que es de Rowling, porque Rowling se lo gano. Y Leo…para quien lo quiera, ja.

**Hola! Hemos vuelto! Despues de tanto tiempito sin actualizar! Les pedimos mil perdones y les decimos mil gracias a todos los que nos esperaron o nos lo recordaron este tiempo. Muchisimos besos, esperemos que lo disfruten.**

_Se lo dedico con todo mi corazon a Moony, mi hermanita que hoy cumple 17 años! Te amo, princesa!_

**Caminos Separados II**

Harry no daba crédito a lo que veía, y sentía que se iba a desmayar de la impresión.

No, no, no podía ser.

Malfoy, Bellatrix, un lugar lleno de muggles, las varitas alzadas, las túnicas de

mortifagos y ellos, en el medio.

Leo no se había percatado de la situación, para variar. Estaba sorprendido de esos dos

desubicados que parecían venir corriendo hacia su nuevo hermano, pero nada más.

Tomo un sorbo de la gaseosa y le dedico una sonrisa a su chica.

Ruby estaba un poco mas impactada que Leo, era raro que dos personas, una de ellas

adulta se vistieran así y menos que corrieran por el medio del shopping.

Bellatrix no cabía en si de felicidad y excitación, ahí estaba Potter, era cierto, ahí estaba

sentado en el medio de dos jóvenes, con la cara pálida y transformada por el espanto.

Draco estaba terriblemente nervioso, ahí estaba, su enemigo de toda la vida, el chico

que había puesto en la cárcel a su padre, el chico que lo había humillado en la escuela.

Pero también el supuesto elegido, el niño que había vivido cuando nadie lo había hecho.

Demasiado para ser su primera misión importante.

Los muggles del patio de comidas se habían quedado un tanto impresionados y en

silencio, o cuchicheaban entre si sobre los dos extraños. Hasta que el primer rayo de luz

roja salio volando de la varita de Bellatrix, y dio directo en Ruby que cayo desmayada

inmediatamente.

Lo único que se oyó en ese momento fue la voz de Leo ahogando un grito y a su madre

maldiciendo por no haber acertado en el blanco.

El joven Black se adelanto y fue a enfrentar a los agresores, que habían quedado a unos

pocos metros de distancias fulminándose con miradas a Harry que no sabia si salir

corriendo, si gritar llamando a la seguridad o quedarse ayudando a Ruby que había

caído delicadamente junto a él. Su pelo largo le caía en mechones desparejos sobre la

cara dormida.

.-¡¿Qué hiciste estupida! –le grito a la mujer que lo miraba con desinterés y casi ni lo

escuchaba.

.-Correte del medio pendejo, no sos nadie acá.

.-¿Qué le tiraste a mi novia?¿Quien carajo sos?

Leo estaba sacado de quicio, la cara completamente colorada y caminaba decidido hacia

Bellatrix.

Antes de que Harry se diera cuenta de la situación mientras trataba de reanimar a Ruby

tirándole gotas de agua, la mortifaga contesto con burla.

.-Yo soy Bellatrix Lestrange, la bruja más poderosa del mundo, mano derecha del Señor

Oscuro, ¿y vos? Muggle entrometido…

Sirius subió las escaleras como perro para hacerlo mas rápido. Lo que menos le gustaba

en el mundo era pelearse con su ahijado. Y no solo eso, había discutido con su hijo.

Estaba triste y deprimido. Necesitaba arreglarse con Harry, sabía que los adolescentes

no eran cosa fácil, el mismo había tenido muchísimos problemas familiares a esa edad;

pero sabía también que con unas palabras amables y unas explicaciones razonables

Harry entendería, y después le ayudaría a reconquistar a Leo.

Cuando encontró la puerta abierta le dio mala espina, se asusto. De hecho, cuando su

ahijado se enojaba siempre se encerraba dando un portazo. Que raro. Tomo su forma

natural nuevamente y golpeo con los nudillos la puerta abierta, tratando de evitar

interrumpir la privacidad del muchacho.

.-¿Harry? Harry, hey, campeón, ¿puedo pasar?

Nadie le contesto. Temiendo lo peor Sirius se adentro en la habitación y comprobó que

estaba vacía.

Sintió un profundo vacio en el estomago, pero rápidamente le sobrevino la

preocupación. Voldemort con poder de vuelta, queriendo matarlo…Pudiendo matarlo.

Ahora mismo, en este momento en que él, estupido, demasiado arrogante como para no

dejarlo salir, estaba ahí, parado en el cuarto, con dos camas.

¿Y si le pasaba algo? Nunca se lo iba a perdondar.

No, no, no podía ser.

.-¿Vos, vos sos Bellatrix? –pregunto Leo estático, mirando a la mujer que tenia enfrente

y sintiendo que su corazón le palpitaba con fuerza.

.-¿Sos de efecto retardado?

Draco que se había quedado mirando la escena reacciono y le grito a su tía:

.-Bella, terminemos con esto, Potter se va a escapar y vos discutiendo con un muggle, el

Señor nunca te lo va a perdonar. Agarralo o lo agarro yo.

El nombre de su señor devolvió a Bella a la realidad y volvió a apuntar hacia Harry

antes de que Leo se tirara sobre ella pálido y con manos temblorosas.

.-¿Mamá?¿_mamá_?

La mujer no entendía, le estaba hablando a ella.

No, no, no podía ser.

Un adolescente de unos _17 años, _con lacio y prolijamente delicado pelo _morocho_ de

ojos_ grises _que estaba _con Potter _le estaba diciendo…¿mamá?

.-¿Leo?

Imposible.

.-¿Mamá? –pregunto Draco repitiendo lo que Leo acababa de decir. Ese chico le había

llamado así a su tía. Esto no tenia sentido. Y lo mas importante, Potter encontraría una

forma de escaparse. No, no esta vez.

Llego hasta él con la varita en alto y murmuro con odio:

.-Desmaius.

Harry logro esquivar el primer rayo y trato de empujar a Draco que se sorprendió de la

reacción del chico. Cayeron al piso y rodaron mientras el mundo se detenía alrededor

suyo, la gente del patio de comidas, Bellatrix, Leo y Ruby no existían, solo ellos dos

girando, tratando de lastimarse y la varita del rubio en el medio.

Draco no lo pensó mas, ni bien tuvo un poco de espacio le tiro una piña a la mejilla de

Harry que escupió sangre sin inmutarse, y siguió tratando de arrancarle la varita.

.-Soltame Potter, resignate, date por vencido, esta batalla esta perdida.

.-¿Todavia no me conoces Malfoy, yo…**nunca** me doy por vencido.

Ajenos a la pelea de los jóvenes madre e hijo se observaban en silencio, Bellatrix ya

había bajado la varita y no tenia la mínima intención de agarrar a Potter o ayudar a su

sobrino. Allí estaba Leo, su Leo, el pequeño bebe que había tenido que entregar, esa

muestra viviente del profundo amor que ella y Sirius se tenían…

Bellatrix reacciono como si lo hubieran echado un balde de agua helada y acortando

rápidamente los pasos que le separaban de su hijo, llego hasta él y lo abrazo.

Leo, aun paralizado no se movió, pero no se resistió a las manos de la mujer.

.-Ay mi amor, todos estos años, todos estos años –sollozaba Bella.

El joven compadecido, le devolvió el abrazo.

.-Ya lo se, mami…el tio Severus.

Al oir ese nombre, nuevamente, la realidad despertó a Bellatrix que de repente vio como

su sobrino forcejeaba con Potter.

.-Desmaius –dijo rápidamente, esta vez si acertando.

El rubio se paro, visiblemente enojado.

.-Era hora –reprendió a su tia.

Leo miraba todo entre desconcertado y maravillado; había visto hacer magia con

anterioridad, pero nunca tan poderosa, sino mas bien, simples hechizos.

.-¿Mamá? –repitió tímidamente.

Esta, emocionada por su nuevo rol lo miro por un momento, luego, como si alguien la

hubiera retado, volvió a su labor.

.-En un minuto, bebe, dame un minuto y después vamos a contarnos todo. –contesto

despreocupadamente.

Draco, aliviado de haber "ganado" la batalla muggle con Potter se dirigió para ver el

estado de la chica que su tia había maldecido.

No lo admitió, pero le alegro saber que solo estaba desmayada; su primo, que hasta

ahora no había intervenido se acerco a él rápidamente.

-¿Qué haces nene? –quiso saber el joven Black prepotentemente.

Malfoy lo miro, según Bellatrix, este chico era su hijo, por lo tanto, debía ser su primo.

.-Estoy tratando de ver su estado –respondió el rubio pacientemente –técnicamente, esta

en perfectas condiciones.

Leo se alivio al escuchar eso, aunque seguía observando con mala cara como ese chico

desconocido le apartaba a _su _novia el cabello del rostro muy delicadamente.

.-Todo listo, vamos –ordeno Bellatrix.

Un inconsciente Harry flotaba a unos centímetros del suelo

Malfoy soltó a Ruby y se acerco a su tia:

.-¿venís? –le dijo a Leo.

Pero este por fin había comprendido todo, recordó la discusión que habían tenido con su

padre esa mañana, el motivo por el que había ido solo al shopping. ¡A Harry no lo

dejaban salir, precisamente para evitar esto!

Como poseído salto sobre su primo quien callo al suelo bajo su peso y empezó una

nueva pelea.

Bella, sorprendida, bajo a Potter e intento separarlo evitando usar la magia, ya que no

quería herir a ninguno de los dos.

.-¡Paren! –grito desesperada.

Leo, que claramente estaba ganando ya que tenia a Draco a merced de su puño lanzo a

su madre una característica mirada Black.

.-Solta a Harry o te juro que lo mato, y lo digo en serio. –amenazo.

Crecer en un orfanato le había dado al joven la experiencia necesaria para este tipo de

peleas.

Su madre, lejos de asustarse, miro embelezada la frialdad con que su hijo le hablaba,

pero justo cuando iba a felicitarlo, unas figuras aparecieron de la nada y les apuntaron a

todos con las varitas.

El shopping ya había quedado vacío de muggles, la gente, convencida o no de que era

una película no se quiso quedar a mirar.

Bellatrix, Draco y Leo giraron las cabezas. Desde el ministro de la magia hasta

Kreacher, el elfo domestico, estaba ahí. En el patio de comidas, en pleno Londres

muggle.

La mujer estaba nerviosa e indecisa. Quería desaparecer instantáneamente. Su sobrino

lo había hecho con un sonoro "crac", pero ahí estaba su hijo, y casi con seguridad…el

cuerpo le dio un escalofrío involuntario de solo pensarlo…el padre de su hijo, su primo,

su enemigo, su amante, el famoso Sirius Black.

¿Qué hacia? ¿Su hijo o su Señor?


End file.
